Futuro Diferente
by pulgarcita
Summary: Descubre a traves de esta historia, viejos enemigos de Clow que se han robado las cartas que hara Sakura para recuperarlas, y que pasara ahora que tomoyo tiene poderes magicos.
1. UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

Antes de empezar con este fic, debo confesar que me costo muchísimo trabajo pues aunque soy una fiel admiradora de Sakura card captor, no me sentía y de hecho aun no estoy muy convencida, pero dicen por ahí que nada se pierde con intentarlo, así que solo les estoy compartiendo algo que sale de mi retorcida mente, por favor dejen Rewiew.  
  
Otra cosa más esta historia esta ubicada antes de que Sakura termine de convertir las cartas, aunque exactamente no sé bien en donde.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
"SIEMPRE EXISTEN LOS PROBLEMAS"  
  
Capitulo I "UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO"  
  
China 30 de junio  
  
La habitación se encontraba ahora totalmente vacía, a excepción de una joven mujer que sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, estaba en total oscuridad y tan solo la tenue luz de las velas impedían que el lugar se volviera por demás tétrico, aquel lugar que había estado sirviendo para velar a una persona su padre, acababa de enterrarlo y ya lo extrañaba, toda su vida su niñez, su juventud, la había pasado a su lado y sin él sentía que ya no le quedaba nada.  
  
1 de mayo  
  
-"¿ Vas a decirme por fin que te dijo el doctor ayer?" Izumi denotaba bastante preocupación por su padre, se estaba sintiendo últimamente mal y eso a ella no le gustaba, aunque sabía que de ningún modo su padre seria eterno, pero él no podía dejarla sola no cuando estaba a punto de tomar una decisión tan importante en su vida." Padre...por favor".  
  
- " primero me mandas con ese matasanos, solo sin compañía...  
  
- la joven interrumpió a su padre sin dejarlo si quiera terminar de hablar " usted sabe porque no pude ir, los problemas en"  
  
- el anciano hombre se acomodo en su sillón favorito mientras el mayordomo de la casa le servia un poco de café, acompañado de algunas galletas. " no necesitas decírmelo, desde que me case con tú madre sabia perfectamente que siempre debería cargar con los problemas de un estúpido concilio de hechiceros"  
  
- Izumi cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente, como siempre su padre la había hecho sentir culpable " Yo solo quería saber que le dijo el doctor".  
  
- "lo siento hija, no me dijo nada que yo no supiera"... por unos instantes el silencio más absoluto se hizo presente terminando con una frase que era lo que menos quería escuchar la joven Izumi." Necesito morirme ya"  
  
Recordando aquella frase y sin pensarlo siquiera la presencia de aquella mujer apareció, de repente agotando todas las posibilidades de que no fuera una de las hechiceras más poderosas de China, su rostro reflejaba melancolía. Porque con todo y su gran poder acababa de enterrar a su padre, de nada le había servido y en el fondo lo sabia su padre no era alguien que necesitara curarse no ya no ahora si que estaba segura de que lo único que quería era morir tranquilo, como hace casi un mes se lo había dicho el mismo.  
  
- había pasado las últimas horas recordando toda su vida, ya no quería tener magia eso estaba decidido viviría de ahora en adelante como una persona totalmente normal..."por fin estoy totalmente decidida, la hechicera Izumi Cheng, se ha terminado para siempre".  
  
- "Señorita aquí esta su té" le informo el mayordomo sacándola de sus pensamientos..."¿la ha encontrado ya?.  
  
- " como podría ser diferente si llevo tanto tiempo buscándola, la verdad ya solo necesitaba tomar la decisión de hacerlo o no"... fue lo que dijo sin dejar de observar la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos..."Aunque de todas maneras sé que esto es algo con lo que mi madre no hubiera estado jamás de acuerdo y a papá le hubiera dado siempre lo mismo, a veces pienso que se arrepintió mucho de haberse casado con mi madre".  
  
De repente la fotografía cayo al piso tan lento y a la vez tan rápido dejando ver al llegar en el de quien se trataba no era otra que Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de la card captor japonesa, que sin saberlo se vería envuelta de ahora en adelante en grandes líos.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________  
  
Aitaina aenaina setsunaina setsunaina Kono Kimochi Ienaino iitaino chasu nogashite bakari  
  
Datte datte tsubasa hiroge futari de Sora o marason yume o yunizon shitai  
  
Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte Locchi o muite suki da to itte Sou nice to meet you good see you kitto Watashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde ike  
  
Ko-i-shi-te-ru  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Japón 1 de Junio  
  
Había tenido una noche de lo más terrible, y seguir intentando dormir ya le resultaba imposible, su padre estaba de viaje y eso estaba bien aunado a lo extraño que se había sentido últimamente, porque esta no era la primera vez que no podía conciliar el sueño pero esta vez si que había sido peor todo en conjunto con algo que no podía explicarse, y si pudiera definirlo diría que fue algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando ocurrió el juicio final.  
  
- " al menos no tendré por que hacer las cosas tan apresuradamente, creo que me levante demasiado temprano a como estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo"... comenzó a arreglarse lentamente como si no quisiera terminar de hacerlo, además no quería hacer demasiado ruido Kero aun estaba dormido y no tenia ningún intención de molestarlo, y no la tenia pero de todas maneras Kero termino despertándose.  
  
- el guardián de las cartas, se levanto bastante molesto ante el desatino de su dueña de haberlo despertado... ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es Sakura?"...el pequeño muñeco dio un gran bostezo y estiro su cuerpo que asemejaba al de un peluche mientras esperaba la respuesta.  
  
- "Por supuesto, Kero pero ya no puedo dormir, es que es como si tuviera"... la muchacha se quedo un tanto pensativa, realmente le era difícil definir ese sentimiento, "yo diría que es más bien como un"... y al instante volvió a quedarse callada.  
  
- " ¿Un presentimiento?"...termino de decir Kero notando al instante la cara de preocupación de su dueña, definitivamente no le diría todavía lo que sucedía con Yue y sus poderes, además del riesgo que corría el conejo de la nieve.  
  
- "Si algo así"... dijo ella aun dudando su respuesta.  
  
En ese mismo instante Toya se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, y como no podía ser de otro modo dejo salir de su ronco pecho aquel típico Monstruo que tanto enfurecida a su hermana.  
  
- "MONSTRUO BAJA A DESAYUNAR".  
  
- "Aquí estoy y yo no soy Sakura Monstruo"... la pequeña Card captor ocupo su sitio en la mesa bastante tranquila y sin exaltarse demás.  
  
- "Esto es un verdadero milagro, jamás bajas a la primera monstruo"... esto ultimo lo había dicho con tono completamente sarcástico capaz de molestar a cualquiera, y eso era algo que realmente disfrutaba, hacer enojar a su pequeña hermana  
  
- " esta vez no voy a darte gusto hermano, no pienso molestarme y por eso mejor ya voy"... Sakura se paro al instante de la mesa tomo sus cosas y después de ponerse sus patines se preparo para salir de la casa Kinomoto y dirigirse a la escuela.  
  
- "¿Te iras sin desayunar?"... eso si que era realmente sorprendente para Toya seguro y algo no andaba bien con su hermanita  
  
- "Si, hoy casi me prometí, que llegaría tranquila a la escuela para hacer el servicio, nos vemos hermano".  
  
- "Espera Monstruo, se me olvidaba avisarte que esta noche no vendré a dormir, mañana tendré un examen realmente difícil y me quedare en casa de Yuki a estudiar" Toya Kinomoto observo por unos instantes a su hermana, algo le preocupaba, maldición como si no fuera suficiente con lo que le estaba pasando a Yukito.  
  
- "Esta bien, cuídate" y que más podía decir, esa noche la pasaría tan solo con Kero... o tal vez no, porque si en algún instante su camino estuvo trazado, de un momento a otro todo se le cambiaria y ni ella ni nadie podría evitarlo.  
  
- "Segura que no quieres esperar a que yo me vaya"  
  
- "No por hoy esta bien así, hermano".  
  
Sakura salió de su casa con sus habituales patines, recorriendo las calles muy despacio respirando el aroma de las flores, sintiendo la brisa del viento en su rostro y pensando por supuesto en él en su Yukito a pesar de no haberse querido esperar para verlo como casi todos los días pensar en él la hacia sentirse realmente feliz. Aunque también era cierto que no podía sacarse de la mente aquella sensación que no la dejaba dormir en las noches desde hacia algún tiempo aunado a todos los sucesos extraños que estaban ocurriendo en Tomoeda y por los cuales ella se había visto obligada a cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Llego a la escuela casi 10 minutos antes, y por primera vez su compañero de servicio no había llegado aún, así que decidió por donde empezar que hacia Lee primero.  
  
- "Siempre que yo llego él esta"... por un momento su mente la llevo a desear que todo lo de las cartas se volviera una mentira un sueño muy largo que ella de algún modo estaba teniendo, pero saco de inmediato esos pensamientos de su cabeza las cartas Clow y ahora ya casi cartas Sakura le habían dado grandes alegrías.  
  
- "Poniendo la fecha". El joven chino llego muy de repente asustando a Sakura, la niña que lo traía todo enamorado, que lo hacia parecer un idiota.  
  
- " HOE"  
  
- "Buenos días Sakura, es extraño verte aquí tan temprano" y te ves tan linda como siempre pensó lee para sus adentros " siento haberte asustado" Shaoran estaba más rojo que un tomate y todo por lo que estaba pensando y de hecho aunque no estuviera pensando se hubiera puesto igual de rojo.  
  
- "Buenos días Shaoran". Sakura le regalo a su amigo una tierna sonrisa en señal de que todo estaba bien.  
  
- "En verdad es extraño verte aquí tan temprano te paso algo malo, no haz tenido problemas con las cartas o sí". El tímido chico sonaba preocupado, pero claro a toda costa trataba de evitar un contacto más directo.  
  
- "No pero, desde temprano he tenido el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, es solo que no sé que es y realmente me preocupa". Sakura comenzó a sollozar al instante mientras sus palabras se entrecortaban..." algo malo va a pasar, no es algo como lo que pasa con los sucesos extraños, es algo diferente".  
  
- "No pasara nada, tranquilízate además puedes contar conmigo... y además con Daidouji y tus guardianes y las cartas". Agrego finalmente el joven Chino para animarla un poco más.  
  
- "Gracias Shaoran"  
  
Sakura y Shaoran siguieron haciendo sus deberes, mientras la escuela y su salón se iban llenando cada vez más de los alumnos de la primaria Tomoeda, y al menos hasta ese momento no se veía que las cosas fueran a cambiar demasiado, pero a veces las apariencias engañan.  
  
-buenos días linda Sakura. "el habitual saludo de Eriol se hizo presente, enfatizando más su sonrisa, muy pronto todo llegaría su fin de eso estaba seguro el joven Ingles"  
  
-Buenos días Eriol, " Sakura ya trataba de disimular un poco más su preocupación, nadie en lo absoluto tenia la culpa de sus problemas".  
  
-Te ves algo extraña te ha pasado algo, de verdad te ves más bonita cuando no pareces preocupada por algo..."dijo el chico ingles, pero conque razón si él mismo era quien le estaba causando bastantes problemas".  
  
-No, pero ya casi es hora y Tomoyo no ha llegado todavía, ella siempre es muy puntual, supongo que eso es lo que me tiene algo tensa. " Al principio solo había dicho eso para salir del problema, pero inconscientemente una parte de su preocupación si era por ella".  
  
-Ya veo Sakura tú preocupación es por la señorita Daidouji. "Le dijo mientras colocaba sus cosas sobre su lugar".  
  
En ese momento Shaoran le pregunta algo en tono muy bajito  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu preocupación era por Daidouji? "El tono de su voz parecía al mismo tiempo tratar de tranquilizar a la maestra de las cartas".  
  
-Es que... bueno no sé al principio no lo era, pero y si algo le paso ella siempre es muy puntual, por eso una parte de mi preocupación ahora si es por Tomoyo, en algunas otras ocasiones ella a sido afectada con todo esto..." el tono de Sakura deja ver y oír claramente que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar pero lo evito lo mejor que pudo, después de todo no podría explicar muy bien el motivo de sus lagrimas".  
  
-Si quieres podemos hablarle, en el descanso Así estarás más tranquila.  
  
-Gracias Shaoran. "Ella le sonríe levemente".  
  
Hace rato que las clases habían comenzado, Sakura no solía hablar mucho en clase, mucho menos Shaoran lo cierto era que no habían dejado de hablar desde que la clase había comenzado. Y él profesor Terada comenzaba a molestarse y ellos se dieron cuenta justo cuando la voz del profesor se dejaba oír con ese tono de enojo, por su falta de atención.  
  
-KINOMOTO Y LEE AL PASILLO.  
  
-Discúlpame por mi culpa te sacaron de la clase. "La chica estaba apenada después de todo Lee era una persona por demás seria".  
  
-No es tú culpa yo también estaba hablando... y que yo recuerde no me pusiste una pistola o algo así.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ya te dije que no importa,"Lee saca del bolso de short el teléfono portátil que le había dado Daidouji para comunicarse" toma háblale a Daidouji, De ese modo valdrá la pena estar castigados en el pasillo de la escuela.  
  
Sakura comenzó a marcar el teléfono de Tomoyo muy lentamente esperando que nada malo estuviera sucediendo, el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente en espera de que la llamada fuera contestada...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Mientras tanto un grupo de personas de extraño aspecto conversaban en un gran salón, cuya elegancia es difícil de describir pero se puede respirar y sentir en el ambiente un sentimiento de penumbra y maldad, las cinco personas están sentadas en una mesa redonda discutiendo lo que harán en su llegada a Tomoeda.  
  
-¿Qué haremos? "Dijo el chico de apariencia más joven colocando los brazos sobre la mesa"... llevamos horas aquí y nadie se ha decidido, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes y además...  
  
-Liu tranquilízate... "dijo el más anciano de lo cinco", ya sabes que no estamos aquí de vacaciones sino para cobrar venganza sobre ese sujeto es por eso que debemos pensar muy bien lo que va pasar ahora, Comprende hijo, es por el honor de la familia.  
  
-Pues esto es innecesario padre, debiste de vengarte cuando él estaba vivo, y no ahora que él es un niño aún cuando sea su reencarnación "dijo la chica de modo sarcástico, pues para ella los niños eran muy débiles así tuvieran magia no dejaban de ser niños".  
  
-Es eso hermanita o que la niña quiere regresar pronto a China, para ir a perder el tiempo con sus amigas... "eso lo decía mientras movía las manos como si tuviera las uñas acabadas de pintar"  
  
-TU... ERES..."la muchacha grito impulsada por el enojo"  
  
-" la voz de su padre la interrumpió"... Yumi ya basta.  
  
-No es justo padre no lo es... Mao empe...  
  
-" la mirada de su padre tan solo afirmaba lo mismo no tenían tiempo de estar discutiendo pequeñas riñas familiares"... Vamos hacer las cosas como las teníamos planeadas, tu te encargaras de esa niña, Xiao toda mi confianza esta depositada en ti..." el anciano hombre estaba completamente consiente de que sus palabras, eran una manera de decirle que estaba obligado a cumplir con su misión"  
  
-Bien padre le traeré esas cartas a toda consta no será ningún problema, pero usted tiene que prometerme...  
  
- De acuerdo sé lo mucho que detestan estar aquí, solo cumple con tu misión y estaremos muy pronto de regreso en china.  
  
Los ojos de sus tres hermanos se posaron sobre Xiao, le exigían con la mirada que terminara pronto con esto, pero sabiendo perfectamente que podrían hacerlo enfadar la cambiaron a una de insistente suplica.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
En otra parte para ser más exactos en casa de Tomoyo.  
  
Ella seguía allí en su cama como si no quisiera pararse o más bien como si no pudiera parase de aquella gran cama, tenia las manos aferradas a las cobijas y estaba a punto del llanto, cuando sonó su teléfono.  
  
-Bueno, ¿quien habla? "Tomoyo trataba de fingir la voz, no quería parecer preocupada, mucho menos alterar a Sakura, a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga"  
  
-Tomoyo estas bien soy yo Sakura." Afirmo la chica como sino se le hubiera reconocido".  
  
-Sakura... Ah si estoy bien pero hoy no iré a la escuela eso es todo."Hasta las niñas más dulces y gentiles dicen mentiras".  
  
-Segura que estas bien te oyes extraña..."ella podía ser la chica más despistada del mundo, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal con Tomoyo".  
  
-No en serio, tengo que arreglar unas cosas junto con mi madre eso es todo, ya no te preocupes nos vemos después, así podré grabarte con mi cámara.  
  
-Sí adiós Tomoyo. "una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de la chica"  
  
La llamada había terminado y Tomoyo comenzó a recordar lo que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior durante la cena, estaba realmente molesta con ella, y ahora no solo tendría que alejarse de Sakura, sino que sus piernas no reaccionaban podría ser la presión una manera de defenderse del viaje un escúchame las niñas de doce solemos ser algo volubles, un por favor no cambies mi vida, no quiero ir a un lugar lejano, que iba ser ella en un país que no era el suyo, pero lo mas importante que iba ser ella alejada de sus amigos.  
  
(y así el recuerdo de la platica se hizo presente en su mente)  
  
-Es una suerte poder cenar juntas mamá..."las ocupaciones de su madre en raras ocasiones les permitían tener ese tipo de momentos y los aprovechaban al máximo"  
  
-Claro hija, además tenia que decirte algo muy importante "dijo Sonomi algo seria".  
  
-¿Qué es eso tan importante?... "pregunto Tomoyo con mucha tranquilidad, no podía ser nada grave, y tal vez si algo muy bueno para ambas".  
  
-Lo que pasa hija es que me ofrecieron un contrato muy importante..." Sonomi acaba de llevarse a la boca una gran parte de arroz"  
  
-Felicidades mamá, te ira bien estoy segura. "La única hija de Sonomi, siempre estaba ahí para apoyar a su madre e incluso por eso estaba con ella, y no con su padre después del divorcio".  
  
-"Sonomi se quedo callada por un largo rato antes de poder terminar todo lo que iba a decir"... nos mudaremos a Alemania "dijo ella finalmente".  
  
-No madre, diles que no puedes no es verdad es una broma,... no puedes hacerme esto no quiero dejar a mis amigos, yo siempre te apoyare en todo y tú lo sabes... es solo que no estoy lista para mudarme, mamá por favor..."Tomoyo estaba prácticamente suplicando".  
  
-Sabes que nunca te he negado nada pero esta vez no hay marcha atrás, esto no es solo por mí y lo sabes también tiene que ver mucho tú futuro, solo te pido que me comprendas esta decisión no ha sido nada fácil.  
  
-"Tomoyo estaba furiosa"... De acuerdo haz lo que quieras, siempre quise vivir con mi padre.  
  
-ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR Tomoyo, TE ACOSTUMBRARAS A VIVIR EN ALEMANIA..." Sonomi se encontraba algo alterada ante la reacción de su hija, ella no iba permitir que viviera con su padre eso nunca".  
  
-Ya te dije que hagas lo quieras, no pediré tú opinión, tú no lo hiciste..." Tomoyo se paro de la mesa rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia su recamara"  
  
-Tomoyo... NO TE VAYAS ASI.  
  
(fin del recuerdo)  
  
Y pensar que eso, paso apenas la noche anterior, y cuando se levanto en la mañana, parecía que el destino la estaba castigando porque por más esfuerzos que hubiera hecho sus piernas no querían responder, justo en ese instante una de las sirvientas de la casa había entrado, a arreglar el cuarto de Tomoyo como todos los días y se había llevado una gran sorpresa al encontrarla todavía ahí.  
  
-Señorita no fue a la escuela. "Dijo la sirvienta en tono de asombro, comenzando a recoger la ropa sucia tirada en el piso de la recámara"  
  
-No es que no tenia ganas eso es todo, por favor vete quiero estar sola.  
  
Ella que nunca se enojaba por nada y parecía una persona tan despreocupada o solía tener preocupaciones un tanto extrañas como no poder grabar a Sakura, se aferró a las cobijas de su cama mientras sentía como si se estuvieran quemando. Entonces ella observo sus manos y la extraña energía que veía salir de ellas, una hechicera en China ya había hecho lo que tenia pensado. (1)  
  
- ... Pero ¿qué es esto?," dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de mirar sus manos "  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________  
  
De regreso en la escuela.  
  
Sakura ya estaba un poco más tranquila, al oír la voz de Tomoyo, realmente se escuchaba tranquila, o al menos eso era lo que ella aparentaba, o lo que ella había querido pensar después de todo tenia en estos momentos ese extraño presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila, pero pese a todos sus pesares la tranquilizaba de sobremanera que al menos no fuera Tomoyo la del problema.  
  
-¿Y que te dijo finalmente Daidouji?..."pregunto Lee, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos".  
  
-"Ella volteo a verlo con esa amable sonrisa que la caracterizaba", Parece que solo tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos junto con la señora Sonomi.  
  
-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que ya no estarás triste..."el chico se puso todo rojo antes de poder terminar con sus palabras" ¿Quieres que Platiquemos a la hora del almuerzo?  
  
-Por supuesto que si Shaoran, además de todas maneras iré a verla cuando salga de clases, "dice ella dejando escapar un largo suspiro"... solo espero que no pase nada malo.  
  
- No pienses en eso, además si llegara a pasar algo yo... "Silencio"... esta bien si te acompaño, Sakura.  
  
-Si Shaoran, muchas gracias y también porque siempre me das ánimos.  
  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta del salón se abre y el profesor Terada se asoma al pasillo, para observar a los dos castigados, que apenas hace media hora estaban de lo más entretenidos, según su propio juicio platicando como enajenados en su clase.  
  
-Kinomoto, Lee ya pueden pasarse a la clase si prometen guardar silencio y no interrumpirla. "Asevero el profesor aún un tanto molesto, pero sabiendo que no podía dejarlos en el pasillo todo el dia".  
  
-Sí profesor. "Asienten ambos chicos a la vez haciendo una especie de reverencia ante el profesor".  
  
Durante el resto del dia, todo trascurrió tranquilamente, la hora de la salida llego mucho más rápido de lo que solía llegar en otras ocasiones, habían tenido suerte de conseguir quien los supliera en sus obligaciones por el servicio para visitar a Tomoyo, indiscutiblemente ella sentía una espinita muy inherente a su preocupación sin poderlo explicar a pesar de haber hablado con ella. Así Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron a casa de Tomoyo, de repente Sakura sintió como si una mano le tentara el hombro y volteo rápidamente a ver de quien era, por unos instantes se le congelo el alma sintiendo una presencia por demás conocida para ella pero al ver de quien se trataba, solo se sorprendió un poco.  
  
-¿Eriol?.Me asustaste, necesitas algo lo que sea si yo puedo ayudarte con gusto lo haré.  
  
- lo lamento, no necesito nada "Eriol susurro una frase en su idioma "she doesn't swim, perhaps to leave alone you"  
  
- ¿Dijiste algo?  
  
- No, quería saber si puedo acompañarlos linda Sakura.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y tu Lee? "La pregunta de Eriol no era una simple pregunta sino una excusa por haber sido inoportuno".  
  
-Yo que, no creo que te importe lo que yo piense. "Dijo Shaoran molesto, la verdad era que no le gustaba para nada ver a Hiragizawa cerca de Sakura".  
  
-La casa de Tomoyo esta algo lejos así que tendremos que tomar el autobús después del parque. "Les hablo Sakura interrumpiendo su pequeña platica"  
  
-Crees que es linda Lee, cualquier persona se enamoraría de ella. ¿Hasta tú no es verdad?... " a Eriol siempre le fascinaba hacerle ese tipo de comentarios a Lee".  
  
-"Shaoran estaba más colorado que de costumbre ante aquella especulación", Tú no debe..."la voz de él joven fue interrumpida por la voz de Sakura".  
  
-Eriol por favor espéranos aquí.  
  
La Joven se percato de una extraña energía que nunca había sentido, no era como cuando pasaba lo de las cartas, y eso podía afirmarlo completamente el Joven ingles, que en esos momentos talvez podría jurar que al menos en eso no tenia nada que ver.  
  
Sakura se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lugar de donde aparentemente provenía esa extraña energía, sin soltar a Shaoran que prácticamente iba volando, aquella energía era muy poderosa, pero muy diferente a la energía del mago Clow, y que a pesar de ser lo bastante poderosa, tenia algo muy diferente con esta, pues esta estaba llena de la más pura maldad.  
  
Entonces ante los ojos de los dos chicos apareció un extraño Joven de apariencia angelical que nadie en lo absoluto hubiera creído que era una mala persona de no haber sido porque hizo un extraño saludo lanzando un fuerte rayo de energía hacia Sakura hiriéndole el brazo, sin que ninguno de los dos pudieran reaccionar.  
  
Sakura estaba apunto del llanto porque el dolor que sentía en su brazo herido era cada vez más fuerte, y realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo que ahora ya sabia que el extraño presentimiento que había sentido durante todo el dia era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.  
  
-SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA. "Gritaba Lee, para evitar que esta se desmayara por el dolor".  
  
- "Ella misma no quería desmayarse necesitaba muchas respuestas, por primera vez desde que toda su aventura empezó, no sabia a que atribuirle esto, en pocas palabras necesitaba escuchar una explicación, su fuerza cada vez era menos así que solo pudo articular unas cuantas preguntas" ¿ Por qué haces esto?, ¿Dime quien eres?..."De todas maneras a ella todo le parecía confuso y esa confusión estaba haciéndola llorar como nunca"  
  
-Créeme niña, no es nada que tenga que ver realmente contigo pero tú eres la protegida de Clow y ese maldito le debe muchas cosas a mi Clan. El (Clan Maxbell), eso sin contar que tú tienes algo que mi padre desea. " Xiao no dejaba de observar en ningún momento la pequeña llave que pendía del cuello de Sakura".  
  
-Entonces ella no tiene la culpa Clow esta muerto desde hace mucho tiempo "dijo un furioso Shaoran mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Sakura".  
  
-Te equivocas, ese maldito se atrevió a reencarnar, y apostaría mi vida a que no permitiría que esa niña fuera lastimada mucho menos que se muriera... ¡¿OH me equivoco Clow?!.."lanzo la pregunta, esperando una respuesta que llegaría en cualquier momento"  
  
-Por los recuerdos de Clow te conozco perfectamente así que tú eres un Maxbell, tienes razón nunca permitiría que les hicieras daño, mucho menos a Sakura. "Esto Eriol se lo decía mentalmente aquel joven".  
  
-TE DA MIEDO QUE SEPAN QUIEN ERES PORQUE NO ME DAS LA CARA ESTUPIDO, TIENES MIEDO DE QUE SEPAN QUIEN ERES ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA, UNA MALDITA REENCARNACION. JAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban sorprendidos, ese joven estaba gritando y reclamándole dios sabe a quien y después ese alguien no era otro que Eriol, esto ya era demasiado para ella, ¿Cómo podía ser Eriol la reencarnación del mago Clow  
  
- Pues si no quieres dar la cara allá tú, pero viéndolo así entonces no estorbaras, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos me estorbara "el extraño joven había lanzado un hechizo en contra de Shaoran y también en contra de Eriol así él extraño joven había comenzado a susurrar unas extrañas palabras para dejarlos inmóviles, para completar la misión que le había ordenado su padre".  
  
-¿ Pero que es esto?  
  
-No puedo moverme.  
  
-Ese es uno de mis mejores hechizos y dudo que ustedes puedan romperlo con facilidad, "dijo en un tono sarcástico Xiao Maxbell" así no me estorbaran. "Todo esto lo decía mientras se acercaba a Sakura muy lentamente".  
  
-"La angustia en el rostro de Sakura se hizo evidente mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo a través de su rostro pudiendo apenas preguntar". ¿Por qué?  
  
- Aléjate de ella, NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CREES QUE ESTAS EN POSICIÓN DE PEDIR ALGO SOLO OBSERVA. "sus fuertes pasos se acercaban a cada instante a cada momento mucho más a la maestra de las cartas"  
  
Mientras una fuerte lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda como lo había hecho el dia en que Eriol llego y Sakura había tenido que cambiar el discurso de la llave y comenzar a cambiar las cartas ahora nada de lo que hiciera podría evitar que la lastimaran por que sin que ella se diera cuenta el hechicero le habían quitado las cartas que llevaba en esos momentos, después de estrellarla bruscamente contra el piso.  
  
El horrible sonido de Sakura justo al terminar en el piso puso muy desesperado Shaoran, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por romper aquella magia que le impedía moverse, y que parecía prácticamente imposible ya que ni siquiera la reencarnación del mago Clow podía safarse de aquel maldito hechizo.  
  
Mientras tanto Maxbell había tomado por el cuello a Sakura mientras le susurraba al oído sus siniestras amenazas.  
  
-¿qué tal si yo hago algo como esto? "dijo en un tono burlón"  
  
-No te atrevas a quemar ninguna de mis cartas, NO TE ATREVAS. " Todo lo que podía reflejar el rostro de Sakura era una mezcla de sentimientos entre desesperación, angustia, tristeza, miedo y un sin fin de sentimientos más"  
  
-"Maxbell miro fijamente a Sakura, mirando fijamente el rostro de la chica, mirando todos los sentimientos que ella sentía en esos momentos", suplícamelo y tal vez lo piense arrodíllate y pídemelo con esa tonta sonrisa tuya que tanto le gusta a tus amigos.  
  
-Sakura no lo hagas no vale la pena que te humilles de esa manera.  
  
- Pero son mis cartas Shaoran, Eriol "dijo la niña antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas ya sin importarle lastimarse, trato de sacar de sus labios una sonrisa como si lo que le estuviera pasando fuera para sentirse muy feliz"... te lo ruego, por favor no le hagas nada a mis cartas ellas no tienen la culpa de nada por favor por favor, ya se que tu venganza es contra Clow pero mis cartas en verdad que ellas no tienen la culpa de nada.  
  
-No esta nada mal "dijo Maxbell en tono irónico, acercándose a ella le clavo una especie de garras metálicas en la espalda". Que no pudo evitar gritar por el enorme dolor que esto le causaba.  
  
Esto fue lo ultimo que Shaoran pudo soportar y reuniendo todas su fuerzas y con una ayuda de Eriol se safo de aquel hechizo para poder ir a donde estaba ella, y poder auxiliarla, él siempre estaba allí para ayudarla, si eso era lo que siempre hacia, pero ahora no estaba más que como un simple espectador.  
  
En un instante Xiao Maxbell había comenzado a levitar, su misión estaba completa, ya nada tenia que hacer allí a él le ordenaron que le quitara las cartas, y bueno eso ya estaba hecho.  
  
-Es una lastima que tenga que irme, pero no te preocupes linda Sakura volveremos a vernos ah es cierto dime aun sigues pensando ' que pase lo que pase todo estará bien'.  
  
Al irse Maxbell, Tanto Eriol como Shaoran corrieron hacia el lugar donde estaba Sakura para auxiliarla, ella estaba realmente mal y en estos momentos ni siquiera sabia que sentir, se había humillado y de todas maneras el se había quedado con sus cartas.  
  
Entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo por no haberlas podido recuperar y por el intenso dolor que le causaban las heridas en su cuerpo, en esos momentos a Lee ya no le importo su excesiva timidez ni sentirse apenado solo se acerco a Sakura para abrazarla y le susurro en el oído.  
  
-yo te juro que recuperaremos las cartas, pero por favor cálmate.  
  
-Nunca pensé que esto sucediera perdóname.  
  
-Eriol yo..."ella no pudo decir mas porque se había desmayado en los brazos de Lee".  
  
-Sakura, Sakura reacciona por favor. "Lee estaba realmente muy preocupado por ella, y su preocupación creció mucho más cuando la sangre que salía de su espalda se había vuelto excesiva".  
  
-Debemos curarla, o solo dios sabe que podría pasar.  
  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses Hiragizawa, siempre lo supe que no eras de fiar, eres la reencarnación del mago Clow.  
  
Comenzaron el camino hacia la casa de Sakura, Eriol llevaba a la niña en sus brazos, se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron por fin estaban en la casa de los Kinomoto. Lee busco las llaves de la casa entre las cosas de Sakura, entraron en ella y la llevaron directamente a su cuarto para comenzar a curarla, pero todo esto era extraño ese pequeño peluche que siempre molestaba a Shaoran llámese Kero no estaba por ningún lado. Pero eso ahora no era tan importante como terminar de curar a Sakura.  
  
-Ahora sola hay que esperar a que todo mejore y ella despierte. ¡Esto no tenia que terminar así!.  
  
-...Sabes ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea bueno que estés aquí ella tendrá muchas dudas y creo que lo mejor por ahora es no alterarla más, ya sé que ella necesita que le aclares sus dudas pero no ahora, así que vete Hiragizawa.  
  
-Tienes razón, pero avísame si algo pasa "dijo Eriol con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz".  
  
-De acuerdo..."dijo Shaoran un tanto dudoso".  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Eriol salió de la casa de Sakura y sin saber realmente porque estaba dirigiéndose a casa de Tomoyo como lo habían planeado desde un principio toco a la puerta mientras observaba la enorme residencia y la elegancia con la que vivía aquella niña a la que él realmente nunca le había puesto mucha atención.  
  
-Buenas tardes ¿Qué deseas?  
  
-Buenas tardes, Soy Eriol Hiragizawa compañero de clases de la señorita Daidouji ¿Podría hablar con ella?.  
  
-Permíteme enseguida le aviso. "antes de irse la sirvienta le ofreció asiento al Joven ingles"  
  
-Si gracias, aquí esperare... "Por unos momentos se quedo pensativo mirando a su alrededor como si nada existiera".  
  
La sirvienta se dirigió al cuarto de Tomoyo para avisarle sobre la visita, temerosa de que la niña vaya a gritarle como la vez anterior, nadie en esa casa podría creer que estuviera molesta. Como nunca se enojaba era raro verla así.  
  
-Señorita Tomoyo, ya sé que nos pidió que no la molestáramos, pero es que, en el recibidor hay un compañero suyo que quiere verla, que desea que le diga.  
  
-Dile que venga, ¿no es Sakura y otro muchacho de cabello castaño? "pregunto Tomoyo tal vez eran ellos"  
  
-no señorita no son ellos, es otro muchacho aunque dice que también es compañero suyo de la escuela.  
  
- Esta bien voy a recibirlo aquí en mi cuarto, "dijo Tomoyo en un tono bastante despreocupado".  
  
-Aquí..."los ojos de la sirvienta se abrieron de par en par ninguna señorita decente recibiría a un chico en su cuarto y hallándose todavía en Pijama".  
  
-Y que esperas para avisarle... "dijo Tomoyo en tono de orden".  
  
-Discúlpeme niña ya voy.  
  
-Muévete.  
  
La sirvienta, volvió al recibidor para informarle a Eriol que Tomoyo lo recibiría en su cuarto, rogándole que por favor no fuera a tardarse demasiado, Sonomi no tardaría en llegar, y como le explicaría todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-"Eriol toco levemente la puerta"... puedo pasar.  
  
-Adelante Hiragizawa. Pasa por favor  
  
-Hola Daidouji... yo venia a ver, Sakura... "antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Tomoyo".  
  
-¿Por qué no fui a la escuela?, Pero le dije a Sakura chan que era porque debía arreglar unos asuntos con mi madre.  
  
-Saliste así a la calle "dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar la bata de la niña".  
  
-No en realidad nunca salí con mi madre,... pero ya no quería preocupar a Sakura, ya se oía bastante preocupada cuando me llamo esta mañana "Tomoyo hizo un leve silencio", además yo creí que vendría a verme, realmente es extraño que estés tú aquí.  
  
-Eriol bajo la cabeza sus ojos estaban apunto de derramar lagrimas ella... ella si... ella si iba a venir... pero.  
  
-¿Pero que?... "Pregunto Tomoyo algo desesperada ante el silencio de Eriol y los ojos de este a punto de derramar lagrimas". Dime, acaso le paso algo, acaso fue por lo de las cartas "afirmo Tomoyo ya sin preocuparse de que Eriol la entendiera o no".  
  
Y a el mismo ya no le importaba nada solo comenzó a platicarle a la niña todo lo sucedido con Maxbell y como Sakura había terminado herida, perdiendo todas sus cartas mientras Shaoran y él no habían podido hacer nada.  
  
Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra cada explicación, mientras lloraba por no haber podido estar ahí, ya no solo grabando las 'aventuras' de su amiga sino brindándole su apoyo en aquella situación que seguramente le estaba causando tanto sufrimiento, el oír aquella historia le hizo por un momento olvidarse de su propio sufrimiento todos lo tienen, ella no pensaba salir a la calle en sus condiciones no quería causar lastima pero estar con Sakura realmente valía la pena.  
  
-Yo en verdad quería ayudarla pero no pude, no me sirve de nada ser la reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos que ha pisado este mundo.  
  
- Sabes hay cosas que tienen que pasar, y aunque me cueste un poco de trabajo creer que tú eres, quien dices ser no importa, creo que no deberías preocuparte por eso sino por lo que va pasar ahora, necesitara ayuda.  
  
-Seguramente Sakura querrá recuperar las cartas y buscara la manera de enfrentar a ese sujeto, sin importarle otra cosa.  
  
-"Tomoyo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, queriendo trasmitir en su mirada simplemente apoyo"... Disculpa Hiragizawa podrías llevarme a la casa de Sakura, si no te molesta.  
  
-"Eriol se había extrañado demasiado ante tal petición y tras guardar un leve silencio" Si pero yo creí que tú ya sabías.  
  
-Sé a lo que te refieres, pero yo no puedo, yo no puedo, es que mis piernas... yo no puedo caminar... no sé que me pasa. "Y Tomoyo se soltó llorando".  
  
-"Eriol se le acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos para abrazarla y darle apoyo"... Es por eso que no fuiste a la escuela, Sakura estuvo todo el dia preocupada por ti, ella sentía que algo no andaba bien contigo y tenia razón.  
  
La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de que el chico comenzara ayudarla a vestirse después de que ella misma se había negado a que le hablara a una de sus sirvientas, según ella porque lo que menos quería era que Sonomi se enterara de lo que estaba pasando eso sin contar que ella todavía seguía molesta con su madre.  
  
-"la sirvienta estaba sorprendida" Señorita... piensa salir.  
  
-"Tomoyo que se encontraba en los brazos de Eriol solo respondió con enfado" que parte de estoy bajando las escaleras y voy hacia la puerta no entiendes.  
  
-Pero usted no debería dejar que...  
  
-Solo dile a mi madre que regresare tarde o que no vendré a dormir esta noche.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura.  
  
La chica comenzaba a despertar y Shaoran seguía a su lado, cuidándola no se había movido para nada de su lado y se había quedado dormido justo a un lado de la cama sosteniéndole la mano a Sakura.  
  
-Shaoran. "le hablo Sakura para despertarlo"  
  
-Te sientes mal necesitas algo, quieres que le avise a alguien..  
  
-Me duele un poco, pero estaré bien no te preocupes por mi Shaoran, es tarde y Wei debe estar preocupado por ti.  
  
-Entonces le avisare, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que llegue tu Papá o tu hermano.  
  
Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, no tenia fuerzas, ni ánimos como para decirle que su padre estaba en una excavación y su hermano no iría a dormir esa noche por que se quedaría en casa de Yukito estudiando, y estaba dispuesta a tratar de dormirse nuevamente mientras Shaoran hablaba por teléfono con su servicial mayordomo Wei, pero no pudo de repente recordó algo, algo muy importante el pequeño guardián de las cartas no se dejaba ver por ningún lado de la habitación. Y en un instante el joven chino estaba de vuelta.  
  
-¿lo haz visto? "dijo Sakura en un tono preocupado"  
  
-¿A quien? "Pregunto Lee aunque perfectamente sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo la chica".  
  
-A Kero Chan lo haz visto.  
  
-........."Shaoran solo hizo un pequeño silencio".  
  
-No te quedes callado por favor, y si él, también lo ataco.  
  
-Tranquilízate seguramente el peluche fue a dar un paseo en un rato más estará por aquí.  
  
-Tengo miedo es que..."Sakura esta comenzando a llorar, y a desesperarse porque quien le podía asegurar que su querido guardián estuviera bien, así que trato de incorporase pero lo hizo demasiado rápido, molestando sus heridas de la espalda provocando que estas volvieran a Sangrar y su brazo ahora si que evidenciaba estar roto, en ese momento Shaoran supo que era necesario que la viera un doctor".  
  
Mientras tanto Kero venia camino a casa disfrutando de unos deliciosos dulces que quien sabe de donde había sacado, sin imaginarse si quiera por un instante todo lo que estaba sufriendo su ama  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Afuera de la casa Kinomoto se ve llegar un Taxi.  
  
-Disculpe Señor ¿Podría ayudarme?  
  
-Claro que si, acomoda la silla mientras yo bajo a tu amiga.  
  
-"Eriol hizo lo que él taxista dijo, le dio la paga". Gracias.  
  
-Ya estamos aquí ¿porque no tocas?  
  
-Enseguida lo haré..."el rostro del chico evidenciaba preocupación, algo difícil de creer en él"  
  
-No te preocupes tanto, Sakura no va a decirte nada, no al menos de la forma en que te lo estas imaginando. "el comentario de Tomoyo era solo parte de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo"  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme apenado con ella. "Dijo Eriol ya después de haber tocado el timbre".  
  
-Shaoran están tocando, ve a abrir por favor.  
  
-¿Por qué esperas a alguien?, Hay no podría ser tu hermano cuando me vea aquí y mire como estas va a matarme. "Después de todo nunca se había llevado bien con Toya Kinomoto, tal vez porque el hermano de Sakura ya sospechaba y aunado a sus celos de hermano que este mocoso chino como solía llamarlo él seria el gran amor de la pequeña Sakura".  
  
-Él no va avenir a dormir esta noche podría ser Tomoyo, o Kero.  
  
-De acuerdo iré a ver, pero por favor ya no te muevas. "Shaoran estaba ya muy preocupado por la salud de Sakura"  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
Shaoran se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Y como lo especulo Sakura momentos antes, si era Tomoyo junto con Eriol, pero al joven chino le sorprendió demasiado el que Tomoyo estuviera en una silla de ruedas y a quien no.  
  
- ¿Qué te paso?, Acaso ese maldito también te ataco a ti.  
  
-No estoy así porque me enoje demás con mi madre, hice tal coraje que termine quedándome paralítica, podrían llevarme junto con ella quiero darle ánimos.  
  
-enseguida estoy seguro que le hará bien verte.  
  
En la recamara de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran abrió la puerta para que Tomoyo pudiera entrar dándole vuelta a las ruedas de su silla(2)  
  
-¿Tomoyo que te paso? "Sakura lucia muy preocupada por su amiga".  
  
-Que preguntas haces Sakura, mírate nada más como estas "dijo la niña de cabello largo tratando de animar a su amiga"  
  
-Gracias por venir, tú también tienes un problemas y de todas mane..."Sakura fue interrumpida de repente por la dulce voz de su amiga"  
  
-Pues no habría podido si Hiragizawa amablemente no me trae, él pobre piensa que los odias. Por lo que paso.  
  
-Eso no es verdad, yo no pienso que sea su culpa, además si hay algún culpable aquí esa soy yo por no saber cuidar mis cartas, por ser una estúpida.  
  
-Ya no te preocupes por eso amiga, Hiragizawa esta haciendo una llamada al hospital, y a todo esto que dijo Kero.  
  
-Nada, no lo he visto, Shaoran dijo que desde qué me trajo aquí él ya no estaba en la casa.  
  
- Y ¿Tú porque estas así?  
  
- primero debes recuperarte, no voy a ir a preocuparte con mis problemas, cuando salgas del hospital hablaremos.  
  
- Del Hospital, yo estoy bien... "trato de asegurar Sakura"  
  
- Es mejor que te vea un doctor, en esos todos estamos de acuerdo.  
  
Y mientras la platica continuaba, y Tomoyo como bien podía trataba de aliviar un poco las heridas de Sakura.  
  
Afuera de la casa Kinomoto, Junto con la ambulancia que se veía llegar, también llegaba Kero, venia comiendo unos dulces de lo más tranquilo, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel extraño, vehículo había llegado a su casa, más bien a la casa de su ama. Entro rápidamente, y con mucha prisa para asegurarse que nada malo estuviere pasando, pero al ver salir a Sakura en una camilla, supo que nada estaba bien.  
  
El camino al hospital, ya era de por si muy pesado en ese instante empezaría todo, para bien o para mal de los cuatro niños, nada en sus vidas seria igual desde ahora. Cada uno de ellos pensaba cosas tan diferentes y que al mismo tiempo llevaban a lo mismo, todo lo que pasara ahora debían hacerlo juntos, o tal vez no...  
  
Continuara...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
notas de la autora:  
  
(1) lo que pasa con Tomoyo es parte de lo que iba hacer Izumi, en los siguientes capítulos explicare eso con mucho más detalle.  
  
(2) lo de la silla de ruedas, pues solo se me ocurrió, y ya no pensé demasiado de donde habrá salido una la casa de Tomoyo, si ella no quería decirle a nadie, Y antes de salir hasta Eriol la bajo cargada. Ya no diré nada que me @_@.  
  
Avances del siguiente Capitulo:  
  
Sakura es atendida en el hospital, mientras su hermano se entera de lo ocurrido, es de imaginarse su reacción, además de todo esto Tomoyo comenta por fin con Shaoran y Eriol lo de la extraña energía que salió de sus manos, y si ella se irá o no a Alemania con Sonomi...  
  
Comentarios a Princiela@yahoo.com.mx 


	2. CADA QUIEN TIENE SUS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS

Aquí va el segundo capitulo, para los que lean mi fanfic espero que les guste y lo disfruten, agradeceré por supuesto sus comentarios y sugerencias.  
  
A y muchas gracias a Marimar, por su rewiew.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"SIEMPRE EXISTEN LOS PROBLEMAS"  
  
Capitulo II "CADA QUIEN TIENE SUS PROBLEMAS"  
  
Mientras el camino al hospital continuaba, en casa de Yukito, él y Toya seguían estudiando aunque de un momento a otro este último. Interrumpió, de repente sus estudios no soltó el libro, aunque si derramo la taza de café sobre el sofá de la casa de Yuki, antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle que estaba pasando o porque de repente estaba teniendo esa reacción.  
  
- ¿Quieres que dejemos de estudiar un rato? "pregunto la forma falsa del guardián Yue, preocupándose por la reacción de su acompañante"  
  
- Esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo, últimamente haz estado muy cansado no crees Yuki. " afirmo Toya, para evadir su propia preocupación, y aprovechar el momento para decirle lo que tantas veces había impedido Nakuru"  
  
- Es solo falta de sueño. "el propio Yukito trataba inconscientemente de evitar esa platica"  
  
- Falta de sueño, te la pasas dormido todo el tiempo, además yo quería decirte ¿qué?   
  
- ¿Porque no vamos a tu casa? "se apresuro a decir Yukito"  
  
- A mi casa para que. " repitió Toya como si no entendiera la pregunta"  
  
-¿Cómo que para que? "Yukito estaba aun más confundido, pues para que se asegurara, que la niña de sus ojos estuviera ¡¿bien?!"...pues para que te asegures de que Sakura esta bien y así podremos estudiar.  
  
Así los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a casa de los Kinomoto sin imaginarse siquiera lo que estaba sucediendo, en otra parte de la ciudad, una mujer muy joven excelente empresaria, estaba llegando a su casa un tanto cansada por todo el abrumador dia de trabajo que había tenido, debido a los arreglos del viaje, sin imaginar siquiera la desagradable noticia que la esperaba al llegar a su casa.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
En la mansión Daidouji  
  
- Llévame un café a mi cuarto por favor..."ordeno Sonomi sintiéndose muy cansada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir un rato antes de la cena"  
  
- Enseguida señora. "fue la inmediata contestación de la sirvienta, ante la petición de quien pagaba su sueldo"  
  
- ¿A que horas regreso Tomoyo de la escuela? " Sonomi esperaba que para estas horas su hija ya se hubiera calmado por lo sucedido la anoche anterior, y podrían hablar todo con calma"  
  
- Acaso usted no sabe señora, la niña Tomoyo no fue a la escuela el dia de hoy, estuvo todo el dia en la cama hasta que un compañero de la escuela vino a verla, y luego él se la..." la sirvienta le decía todo con lujo de detalles, mientras Sonomi la escuchaba atentamente sin perder algún detalle y entonces la desespero el silencio de la sirvienta".  
  
- Termina. "exigió ella"  
  
- Pues el la llevaba cargada señora, luego la niña Tomoyo, nos pidió que le avisaremos que llegaría muy tarde o que tal vez no vendría a dormir, yo creo señora que la niña sigue enojada con usted.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios le pasa esa niña?, Pide que preparen la camioneta voy a salir. "su única hija, con la que nunca, tenia problemas de un momento a otro, se estaba comportando de una manera que ella estaría demás decirlo no habría imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas"  
  
- Usted sabe ¿donde esta?   
  
- Lo más seguro es que este con Sakura, siento que no debería decir esto pero podría también estar con su padre. " ese solo pensamiento, provocaba ella, demasiada angustia, su ex esposo se aprovecharía de la más mínima oportunidad para quitarle así único consuelo su hija".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ya el camino al hospital era cada vez más corto, no se necesitaban más tensiones de las que existían en ese momento Sakura estaba sedada, y su rostro lucia mucho más relajado que cuando estaba despierta, así que no era necesario mantener aquel silencio que parecía ahogar a los tres presentes, Tomoyo, Eriol, y Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Cómo conseguiste que viniera una ambulancia? " Pregunto Tomoyo para romper el silencio tan molesto que invadía el ambiente".  
  
- Mí padre tiene grandes influencias aquí... esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. "Eriol la observaba detenidamente, y a través de sus ojos le pedía perdón por todo esto que no era algo que, Sakura tenia que estar sufriendo"  
  
- Cuando ella salga de... " Lee, trato de romper, ese pensamiento lanzando aquella afirmación"   
  
- Ya lo sé, estaré listo y sé que ella también lo estará. "No dejo ni por un minuto siquiera de observar a la dueña de las cartas, en que estúpido lío se había metido, y ni siquiera por algo que ella hubiera hecho."  
  
- ¿Quién demonios era ese muchacho Hiragizawa? " Todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido, y esta era una pregunta obligada".  
  
- Solo, parte de un enemigo que se carga para toda la vida para todos los siglos, es solo uno de los tantos enemigos que solía tener Clow... Ahora más que nunca debo parecerte despreciable ¿verdad? " la reencarnación del mago Clow espera escuchar en cualquier segundo la contestación del joven Chino, al que siempre le cayo mal"  
  
- Yo..."Lee fue interrumpido por la voz de Tomoyo, justo a tiempo para evitar que aquello pudiera llegar más lejos, no se necesitaban más heridas."  
  
-No le contestes esa pregunta lee, espera a que ella este bien. Entonces los tres podrán hablar. " No esta por demás decir que Tomoyo es una chica que sabe mantener la calma, estaba enojada con su madre pero estaba tranquila a pesar de todo".  
  
Ambos chicos asintieron a la vez, mientras la ambulancia entraba en el hospital por el área de urgencias, en otro lugar a pasos agigantados como si el destino al menos en ese aspecto quisiera ayudar a Sakura su hermano se encontraría muy pronto en su casa, recibiendo la terrible noticia, de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cerca de la casa Kinomoto, Yukito y Toya, llevan un paso rápido, van platicando no demasiado el hermano de Sakura esta preocupado por ella, y en el fondo él ser que se sonde detrás de Yukito también lo esta.  
  
- ¿Cuanto dijiste que se ausentara tu papá? " La existencia, del muchacho se debía a que no podía creer que el señor Kinomoto se ausentara por tanto tiempo, desde que él los conocía jamás lo hacia más de un mes".  
  
- Otra vez Yuki, serán cuatro meses, esa era la oportunidad de su vida, hubiera sido demasiado egoísta decirle que no además que podría pasar no es tanto tiempo después de todo. "El pobre Toya no-tenia ni idea de lo que acababa de decir".  
  
- En eso tienes razón amigo.   
  
Entran en la casa, pero todo se ve demasiado silencioso, la casa no da señales de vida, como si no se encontrara nadie, eso preocupa a Toya, es demasiado tarde para que Sakura ande por ahí a afuera, aun así prefiere asegurarse primero antes de hacer alguna conjetura.  
  
- Mounstro Yuki y yo venimos a..."corta sus propias palabras al no recibir respuesta"... que extraño.  
  
- Parece que no hay nadie Toya... " Asevera Yukito ante lo obvio"  
  
- Eso es imposible, ya es tarde para que este en la calle... No crees. " a menos claro que tenga algún lío con esas 'cosas'"  
  
Afuera de la casa se ve llegar una camioneta.  
  
- A lo mejor es ella. "fue lo único que dijo, preparándose para ponerle una regañiza que no olvidaría nunca".  
  
- seguramente.  
  
Toya Kinomoto abre la puerta, rápidamente para asegurase que ella este de regreso, pero cual es su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la mujer que acaba de tocar la puerta, no es otra que Sonomi Daidouji, muy molesta por cierto y exigiéndole que le hable a su hija que clase de burla es esta, nada malo puede estar pasando o ¿si?  
  
- Buenas noches, siento molestarlos tan tarde..."tosió un poco"...Vengo a recoger a mi hija.   
  
- Usted, pero yo pensé..."entonces se quedo absorto en sus propios pensamientos por unos breves instantes"... pase por favor.  
  
- ¿Que te pasa?..."pregunto de inmediato ya tenia suficiente con el repentino cambio de humor de su hija"  
  
- Sakura, tampoco esta pensé que estaría con su hija.   
  
- ¿Cómo es eso posible?, Tomoyo no dijo a donde iba, era lógico que estuviera aquí.  
  
- Lamento informarle que esta vez su lógica le fallo..."el chico nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona muy amable que digamos"  
  
Y después de aquella contestación, el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, y entre cada sonido se notaba cada vez más la insistencia, del que tocaba el timbre.  
  
- Deberías abrir..."insistió Yukito"  
  
- Para que no tengo ánimos de atender a nadie.  
  
- De acuerdo iré yo, tal vez sean las chicas. "Yukito fue abrir la puerta, mientras las platica entre Toya y Sonomi continuaba en la sala"  
  
- "Yukito abre la puerta"... Buenas noche señora en que puedo servirle. "el chico como siempre tan amable"  
  
  
  
- Buenas noches "La anciana mujer devolvió el saludo antes de comenzar a decir por lo que realmente se encontraba ahí" Mire, Disculpe no es que yo sea una entrometida pero hace rato estuvo aquí una ambulancia, y déjeme decirle que dicen los demás vecinos que.  
  
- UNA AMBULANCIA. "Gritaron al unísono, las dos personas que hasta ese momento conversaban en la sala".  
  
- ¿Esta usted segura señora?... "Interrogo, Toya no iba permitir que su mente lo traicionara en este momento, no podía y quería confiar en simples chismes de una vieja que quizás hasta estaría exagerando o diciendo mentiras."  
  
- Como que me llamo Natsumi, yo vi con mis propios ojos como sacaron a una pobre niña en camilla, aunque la otra pobrecita iba en una silla de ruedas, y esos niños se veían tan preocupados por ellas.  
  
- Señora usted, vio de que hospital era la ambulancia.  
  
- No, me fue posible, eso si era de un hospital muy caro.   
  
- Gracias.  
  
Esto no era posible, jamás hubieran creído que escucharían lo que acababan de oír, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en un gran problema, aunque ahora ya tenían la certeza de que ambas se encontraban en un hospital una malherida y la otra en una silla de ruedas, como si eso consolara en algo a alguno de los presentes, porque no sabes que tranquilidad da el saber que las personas que quieres están en un hospital y lo pero de todo ni siquiera saber en cual, porque motivo fueron llevadas ahí.  
  
- Llamen a todos los hospitales, ahora..." fue la orden de Sonomi a sus guardaespaldas, su voz tenia un dejo de agobiación enorme"  
  
  
  
- Sí señora.  
  
- Toya, debes calmarte.  
  
- Calma Yukito como me pides calma, que sabes tú de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.  
  
- No lo sé pero sea cual sea la situación la necesitas y mucho. "Respondió Yukito, sin molestarse por la dureza de la voz de su mejor amigo".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar, exactamente en un Hotel japonés, de lo más elegante y concurrido, se encuentran hospedados los Maxbell, esa maldita familia que tiene la culpa de que Sakura este en el hospital.  
  
- Fue de los más fácil, y divertido así que yo cumplí con mi parte nuestro padre tendrá que cumplir con la suya. " si algo caracterizaba a Xiao Maxbell era la auto adulación"  
  
- Acaso podemos confiar en nuestro padre. " le lanzo la indirecta, mientras prendía su cigarrillo, y tomaba unas hojas y una pluma del escritorio de la habitación"  
  
- A que viene ese comentario Mao, cualquiera pensaría que en realidad no te molesta el estar de visita en Japón..."él chico se quedo un tanto pensativo pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el comentario que estaba apunto de a hacer saliera de su boca"... después de todo tú madre era japonesa.  
  
- No le tomes importancia, ya ves que a veces suelo ser un tanto loco, lo entiendes no es así Xiao, "Mao comenzó a reírse, por leves minutos, recuperando de inmediato la compostura"... eso si no voy a permitir que vuelvas a mi madre objeto de tus burlas.  
  
- Yo diría que casi siempre. Respecto de lo otro no te preocupes no lo haré.  
  
- Quizás tengas razón, o quizás no, pero de algo si estoy seguro no regresaremos a China pronto, estoy tan convencido que mírame pienso escribirle una carta al amor de mi vida.  
  
- Deja de decir estupideces, si eso fuera verdad de todas maneras yo me iré a China yo cumplí con el trato... bueno tal vez, te gustaría que le diera un recado a tu noviecita. " el sarcasmo esa no era una de sus especialidades, no que va".  
  
- Como si nosotros le importáramos, si logra convencer a Yumi y a Liu, todo estará perfecto para el señor. " ambos chicos se quedaron observándose mutuamente, eran a fin de cuentas tan parecidos a pesar de ser medios hermanos, ese tiempo no duro mucho antes de romperse en una estruendosa carcajada por parte de ambos"  
  
- Jajajajajajajaja...........  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
De regreso en el hospital con nuestros protagonistas, Eriol Hiragizawa se encuentra agradeciéndole al Doctor que esta en ese momento junto con él, que atienda a Sakura en el fondo su agradecimiento esta demás siendo este tan buen amigo de su padre"  
  
- Ya sé que esto no es común doctor Gesshin, por eso le pedí a mi padre que le llamara desde Inglaterra.   
  
- Aquí la atenderemos, pero es necesario que venga un familiar de ella.  
  
- Claro doctor... "asintió de inmediato Eriol"  
  
  
  
- Llamare a casa del joven Yukito..." Tomoyo conocía el numero, y donde más podría estar Toya Kinomoto"  
  
  
  
- Si hazlo Daidouji. " Sé oyó una voz detrás de ella"  
  
- " Tomoyo marco el teléfono tan rápido como le fue posible y de repente, la maldita contestadora, en estos momentos no me encuentro en casa. deje su recado después del tono..." No están ahí...  
  
- Marca a su casa... a lo mejor están ahí ... " sugirió Lee"  
  
En la casa de los Kinomoto sonó el teléfono, que fue contestado a toda prisa, en toda su vida Tomoyo no había recibido una contestación más rápida al hacer una llamada por teléfono.  
  
- Bueno, Sakura eres tú...  
  
- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji... Joven Kinomoto estamos en el hospital.  
  
- Entonces es mi hermana la que esta mal. "Golpeo la mesa del teléfono con los nudillos, como una reacción a su agobiacion, a su preocupación"  
  
- No puedo explicarte mucho por teléfono, estamos en el hospital que esta cerca de la torre.  
  
- Enseguida iré para allá. " y colgó el teléfono de inmediato"  
  
- Les avisaste.  
  
- Si ya viene para acá... ya quita esa cara de preocupación Hiragizawa nada malo va a pasar.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta ella?..." fue lo primero que se les ocurrió decir al ver que Lee ya estaba de regreso junto con ellos".  
  
  
  
- No lo sé acaban de meterla a rayos X.   
  
- La dejaste sola..."Dijo Tomoyo, asombrada".  
  
- Ella no esta sola, Kerberos esta con ella escondido pero a fin de cuentas esta ahí junto a Sakura. Además me hubiera puesto más nervioso si me quedo ahí..." las lagrimas se apoderarían de un momento a otro del joven".  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
La camioneta de Sonomi, iba a gran velocidad había sido un milagro que no se estrellaran en el trayecto de la casa al hospital, pero eso ya hubiera sido el colmo, en esta vida no se puede tener tan mala suerte.  
  
Sonomi, Toya y Yukito entraron de inmediato, este ultimo pregunto a una enfermera sobre Sakura siendo el más sensato de los tres, la información de la enfermera los llevo a encontrase a los tres acompañantes de la niña, un nervioso y furico Toya comenzaba a reclamarle a quien el creía culpable.  
  
- " Lo sostenía fuertemente por el cuello, lo creía culpable de que su hermana estuviera en un maldito hospital"... maldita sea que le hiciste a mi hermana... "el rostro de Lee ya comenzaba a tomar un color morado por el ahorcamiento, pero eso no le importaba a Toya".  
  
- Toya ya basta, esto no es necesario, debes guardar la compostura. " así poco a poco consiguió que relajara sus manos".  
  
- Cof, cof, cof, " tosió Lee al sentirse liberado". YO NO LE HICE NADA, PERO DE ALGUN MODO SI ES MI CULPA QUE ESTE ASI.  
  
- Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hermana, me asegurare que lo recuerdes toda tú vida " aseguro Toya en un tono inquisitivo, mientras el doctor Gesshin, se acercaba al grupo para informar sobre los resultados de las radiografías".  
  
- Familiar de la señorita Kinomoto, venga conmigo por favor a mi consultorio.  
  
- Si doctor enseguida... "comenzado al instante a caminar detrás de él sin detenerse a pensar en alguna otra cosa"  
  
- "Y cuando este ya se había alejado junto con el doctor"... No le hagas caso no sabe lo que dice.  
  
- Es usted muy amable joven Yukito pero no es necesario, de todas maneras yo ya me sentía culpable.  
  
- Voy a la cafetería alguien quiere algo. " Pregunto Hiragizawa a los presentes, impidiendo que la platica tomara otro curso, evitaba problemas y no se los evitaba el mismo". (1)  
  
- No gracias así esta bien.  
  
- No al rato iré por algo.  
  
- Yo te acompaño, "dijo Lee, ya más relajado en lo que cabía".  
  
- Yo también quiero ir..." fue la petición de Tomoyo ante Lee y Hiragizawa, porque simplemente no se quería quedar ahí no tenia las ganas ni el animo de hablar con su madre, que en cualquier momento insistiría en comenzar una platica que ella por supuesto evitaría a toda costa".  
  
- Tomoyo será mejor que te quedes aquí necesitamos a hablar.   
  
- Hablaremos en la casa, ahora no tengo ánimos de hacerlo mamá " que crudo se dejo oír ese mamá, pobre Sonomi su única hija aún seguía molesta".  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cafetería del hospital.   
  
- ¿Por que le contestaste así a tú mamá? ... "aquella contestación que esta por demás decirlo desconcertó, a los chicos, a pesar de todo conocían bien a Tomoyo".  
  
- No se estoy enojada. " contesto muy vagamente, sosteniendo aun entre sus manos el menú de la cafetería, eso pasaba solo eso estaba molesta"  
  
- Te gustaría platicarnos, tú sabes que a pesar de todo puedes confiar en nosotros. " remarco con mucho cuidado esto último, puedes confiar en nosotros"  
  
- No sé por donde empezar, mi vida se movió completamente en una noche, necesito estar animada para darle ánimos a Sakura pero yo... "fuera de algunos intentos de llanto que ella misma reprimía, ella estaba ya más tranquila después de todo seguía siento Tomoyo y eso no lo iba a cambiar en una noche"  
  
-Cálmate empieza por el principio. "dijeron los dos chicos como si de un coro se tratara"  
  
- Esta bien, " Tomoyo entrelazo las manos, colocándolas al mismo instante sobre la mesa preparándose para platicar sus problemas"... Ayer en la noche cene junto a mi madre, todo estaba perfecto últimamente ella y yo, no teníamos tiempo para esas cosas ella tenia unos cuantos meses demasiado ocupada,............ y no, no es por eso que estoy molesta sino porque, quiere mudarse a Alemania, piensa que es lo mejor para mi eso si nunca pidió mi opinión, lo único que se es que no quiero ir, así que hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer amenazarla con irme a vivir con mi padre, aunque dudo mucho que el me acepte.  
  
- Creo que debes entender a tu mamá, no será tan malo que te mudes, no entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo.  
  
- No me mudare, necesito quedarme aquí. " Les sonrió un poco"... Además hay otra cosa que quisiera comentarles. " Tomo una de las servilletas de la mesa, y recordando un poco el sentimiento que la había hecho quemar esa mañana las cobijas de su cama les mostró a ambos como la servilleta se evaporaba en sus manos"  
  
- No hagas eso..."Eriol estaba completamente perplejo, y Lee no se diga no salía de su asombro"   
  
- ¿Que opinan?, No es esto fabuloso. " aseguro la chica ante el asombro de sus acompañantes"  
  
- Debemos hablar pero no aquí.   
  
- Y respecto a tus piernas, Porque estas así, ayer cuando salimos de la escuela te encontrabas bien.   
  
- Ya les dije que no sé solo amanecí así, creo que me cambiaron una cosa por la otra.  
  
- Crees que te quedaste paralítica porque puedes sacar esa extraña energía de tus manos, por Dios no digas esas tonterías To... perdón Daidouji. " a Eriol le molesto demasiado ese comentario, la magia por si sola no hace daño, son las personas las que hacen daño con ella"  
  
- La verdad es que no se que pensar, entiéndanme yo siempre he sido una chica normal, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que le esta pasando, en este momento. Solo sé que hay una niña que es amiga de los tres que necesita todo nuestro apoyo y para mí eso es lo más importante ahora.  
  
- Tienes razón, regresemos a la sala de espera..."le sonrió Lee, sin ni siquiera percatarse el mismo y comenzando a empujar la silla de ruedas, mientras Eriol pagaba la cuenta".  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mientras las cosas continúan su curso en Japón, en China nada anda bien, pues la representante de los hechiceros chinos en Occidente ha desaparecido de pronto sin ninguna explicación aparente, solo así sin decir nada, esta de viaje por Europa, disfrutando ahora si de su vida.  
  
Berna Suiza.  
  
- ¿Qué hará cuando regresemos? " el anciano hombre estaba terminado de recoger la mesa, y sabia que ella era la patrona, por eso su pregunta estaba hecha con mucho tiento"  
  
- No pienso regresar ellos ya no saben dónde estoy, no pueden ya no tan fácilmente. " aseguro la chica totalmente convencida"  
  
- Dejara la Mansión Cheng abandonada. "refirió el mayordomo, recordando que toda su vida estaba en aquella vieja casa de China"  
  
- No precisamente, solo permanecerá cerrada hasta que sea necesario que se abra de vuelta.  
  
- Su novio señorita que hará con el joven Mao también piensa abandonarlo. " El mayordo miro a Izumi fijamente esperando su respuesta".  
  
- Es que... mis opciones son tan pocas, lo amo más que a mi vida sin embargo voy a tratar de vivir una vida normal, mi querido Mao no lo comprendería. " Ella tenia pleno conocimiento de que esta decisión más que por su padre la evitaba por Mao pero como su padre le había dicho. 'necesito morirme ya' , entonces que necesitaba ella, una vida"  
  
- Ya sabe que decida lo que decida yo siempre estaré para servirla, siempre le he sido fiel a su familia y mientras este viejo pueda hacer algo, tenga por seguro que ahí estará.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hong Kong  
  
En un edificio muy antiguo y al mismo tiempo elegante dos hombre muy importantes para el concilio de magia Oriental en china están discutiendo algunos pequeños problemitas, ambos son jóvenes, la gente que los conoce sabe porque ocupan el lugar que tienen.  
  
Él que se encuentra sentado sobre el escritorio es muy alto, y delgado tiene el pelo largo en un tono castaño muy oscuro, en cambio el otro pasaria desapercibido en cualquier lugar, lo cual es una ventaja para el cuando se ocupa el cargo de ayudante de Zabdiel Liung, claro que el trabajar para su mejor amigo no le impide hacerle reclamaciones se le paga por cualquier estupidez menos por quedarse callado.   
  
- Dime ¿cuantas veces te lo advertí?, su madre ya había tratado de hacer algo así. " lucia de lo más molesto" no te quedes callado Zabdiel.  
  
- Por que no te callas de una vez,Cronos, acaso tu mente no calibra el problema en el que estoy metido, tienes idea de lo que es tener a Demetrio Duval Jodiendote la existencia. " si el otro se veía molesto, este explotaría en cualquier momento"  
  
- De acuerdo eso puede esperar, si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y respecto de la petición de la señora Lee Ieran, ¿que harás?. dejame recordarte que no solo tienes el problema de Izumi,   
  
si no ambien lo de la venganza de Houmaru, seguramente ya sabes que es eso lo que quiere tratar  
  
la señora Lee.   
  
- " Espero un segundo, para después"... Esa maldita familia, se la vive metida en problemas, lo malo de ellos es que siempre, tienen que arrastrar a otros que no tienen nada que ver y lo lamento por esa niña. pero no hare nada a menos claro que mi padre lo ordene.   
  
- Tomare eso como un no la voy a recibir.   
  
- ¿Que haz sabido de Houmaru? ..." cambio repentinamente la platica, no en realidad Houmaru tenia que ver mucho en todo esto".  
  
- Lo mismo que tú, que esta en Japón tratando de vengarse francamente no se de quien... Houmaru es un estúpido, "dijo esto ultimo entre dientes"  
  
- Si claro es imposible... No hay manera de descubrirlo...  
  
La puerta del despacho sé abrió de repente, su platica fue interrumpida una señora y otra más joven detrás de ella habían entrado sin anunciarse, la primera no era otra que la madre de Shaoran, y la que la seguía la secretaria de uno de los hombres que se encontraban en aquel despacho majestuoso.   
  
- Lo siento señor no me hizo caso y se paso así, trate de detenerla. " la secretaria estaba muy avergonzada por lo sucedido"  
  
- Esta bien retírate. Cierra bien la puerta antes de salir... "dijo con un tono autoritario"  
  
- ¿Que la trae por aquí señora Lee? " le hizo la pregunta, ofreciéndole al mismo tiempo un lugar donde sentarse"  
  
- Eso se lo informe en la carta que le mande hace tres meses a su padre.  
  
- cierto la carta. " hizo un gesto en sorpresa el muy hipocrita"  
  
- Le suplico que se digne a decirme lo que piensa de lo que esta tramando Houmaru. " Ella no esperaba más que un poco de ayuda por parte de una filial del concilio oriental, donde ella había dado tanto, es más toda su familia".  
  
- Nada, yo soy jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente en China, para ser más exactos de Hong kong no la niñera de la familia Lee. " comento de una manera muy calmada sin exaltarse en lo más minimo". Estoy ocupado en otros asuntos más importantes si me permite... " Estiro la mano, muy levemente señalandole la salida"  
  
- De acuerdo no le pediré nada para mi familia, sin embargo tenga usted la amabilidad de evitarle algún contra tiempo a Sakura Kinomoto. " rogó la señora"  
  
- Lamento no poder complacerla, es demasiado tarde. Ahora si me permite, le vuelvo a repetir que estoy muy ocupado.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que... ES USTED UN DESALMADO, SU PADRE NO PERMITIRIA ALGO ASI..." se paro de inmediato y se fue furica por el desinterés de ese niñito que estaba ahí por ser hijo de una gran persona Yet Liung"  
  
- ¿De verdad no vas hacer nada?. "pregunto Cronos antes de el mismo retirarse del lugar"   
  
- No "contesto secamente, mientras llegaba en el mismo instante que la madre de Shaoran se retiraba, el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de occidente"... Señor Demetrio.  
  
- Mañana le llamas a esa pobre mujer y le dices que Sakura Kinomoto estará bien eso si hasta que yo lo decida " Fue lo primero que dijo sin ni siquiera dignarse a saludar, este hombre jefe del concilio de hechiceros en occidente tenia una especial fijacion por la card captor". (2)  
  
- Ya sabe que sus deseos son ordenes para mi... Mi padre y yo no lo esperábamos.  
  
- Más bien tú no me esperabas, tuve la fortuna de ver a tú padre hace unos días y le avise de mi visita.  
  
- De hecho no he visto a mi padre.  
  
- También lo sé , me quedare algunos días en su casa, no te molesta verdad. Zabdiel  
  
- " No le quedaba más que tragarse su orgullo" Claro que no esta es su casa.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ya de regreso en Japón el Doctor terminaba de hacerle las últimas aclaraciones a Toya Kinomoto sobre la intervención Quirúrgica a la que seria sometida Sakura para acomodarle el brazo, fuera de eso la chica se encontraba ya mejor sus heridas en la espalda habían sido atendidas y la perdida de sangre por supuesto compensada con una trasfusión.  
  
El muchacho observaba y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el doctor decía y señalaba a la par de las radiografías que le mostraba.  
  
- Observe usted Jovencito "le pido el doctor para que cualquier duda quedara disipada"... Estas son las radiografías que tomamos de su brazo derecho, si se fija bien aquí se ve claramente que se han roto dos huesos de la parte del brazo, el cubito y el radio, si la separación fuera mínima no seria necesario una operación pero en este caso al estar estos completamente separados la operación se vueve indispensable. "Él medico tomo un poco de agua después de que termino de hablar".   
  
- ¿Esa operación no es peligrosa? " Pregunto para poder decidir si seria necesario avisarle a su padre".  
  
- En lo absoluto, no hay de que temer. Ande vaya con su hermana esta en el tercer piso al lado oeste en el cuarto 456.  
  
- Gracias doctor. "Y salió del consultorio para ver a su hermana lo más pronto posible".  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
La platica por fin había terminado Toya, se quedo parado un rato ahi afuera del consultorio, y luego se dirigio al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermana los cuartos de hospital, no importa en que lugar del mundo te encuentres siempre son tan inmensamente solitarios se respira en el ambiente angustia toda la incertidumbre que no te imaginarias sentir en toda tu vida.  
  
El pobre de Kero sigue ahí a un lado de Sakura la observa dormir, por el efecto de los sedantes, ni siquiera sabe porque esta en un hospital de hecho no le importa, se supone que él es su guardián y que estaba haciendo, maldición cuando ella más lo necesitaba no encuentra algun consuelo le acarcia el cabello lentamente, en ese instante.  
  
La puerta del cuarto comienza abrirse lentamente y Kero por reflejo se esconde abajo de la cama, antes de que el hermano de Sakura entre, se ve el pobre tan agobiado, se acerca a la cama y toma entre sus manos la de su hermana.  
  
- Hermanita..."susurra en el oido de esta dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla"...  
  
Continuara...   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Las notas de nueva cuenta.  
  
(1) Eriol esta muy preocupado por lo que pasa que se olvido de esconder su presencia ya casi es seguro de que Yue se ha dado cuenta, y claro es por beneficio mío.  
  
(2) Demetrio es un personaje muy especial, sobre todo para Sakura más adelante, digamos por lo pronto que la niña le cae bien pero nada de romance que el señor tiene uno 45 años.  
  
En el siguiente capitulo, Sakura es operada del brazo, y comienza a pensar seriamente en que hará respecto a como recuperar las cartas, y Houmaru Maxbell tiene un fuerte enfrentamiento con sus dos hijos mayores Xiao y Mao, Sonomi esta a punto de tomar el avión a Alemania en el aeropuerto pero ira Tomoyo con ella... 


	3. PETICIONES

Este es el tercer capitulo dedicado a cualquiera que se digne a leer este intento de fic.  
  
Que lo disfruten mucho.  
  
además pulgarcita les desea lo mejor  
  
Rewiew por favooooooooooooooooooor...   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"SIEMPRE EXISTEN LOS PROBLEMAS"  
  
Capitulo III primera parte "PETICIONES"  
  
- Hermanita..."susurra en el oído de esta dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla"...  
  
- Puedo pasar Toya. "Pregunto Yukito, venia despedirse".  
  
  
  
- Claro que sí Yukito.  
  
- Solo venia a decirte que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, vendré mañana temprano. "dijo Yuki"  
  
- El examen, Yukito es injusto que repruebes, haz estudiado mucho. "dijo tratando de convencerlo de que no era necesario que perdiera su oportunidad"  
  
- Nada de eso llevo buenas calificaciones y ustedes son como mi familia. Y a todo esto ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? "Pregunto Yukito, eso era lo verdaderamente importante".  
  
- Estará bien, solo tiene roto el brazo, la operaran mañana, agradezco que no sea nada peor. "Y luego se dispuso a insistir de vuelta". En serio Yuki ve a presentar el examen, estoy seguro de que estarás a tiempo para la operación de mi hermana.  
  
- Tienes razón, hasta mañana. "dijo Yukito saliendo de la habitación"  
  
- Hasta mañana.  
  
En la sala de espera del hospital.  
  
- Será mejor irnos a nuestras casas, nada podemos hacer aquí. "Dijo Eriol, sabiendo que era lo mejor."  
  
- Pero es que yo..." Tomoyo corto repentinamente a Lee"  
  
- Hiragizawa tiene razón Lee, es mejor que nos vayamos. "dijo persuasivamente la chica"  
  
- Sí. "dijo Lee aceptando que, ellos tenían razón, de nada servia quedarse ahí"  
  
- Mamá, ¿podríamos llevarlos a sus casas por favor?. " pregunto Tomoyo, con miedo a una negativa, después de todo seguían enojadas"  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
- Gracias señora, es muy amable de su parte.  
  
- Podemos venir mañana saliendo de la escuela, tal vez nos permitan verla. " comento Lee ya en la camioneta de Sonomi"  
  
- Antes de eso podrían pasar por mí a mi casa.   
  
- Pero por eso digo que es mejor que nos vengamos de la escuela al hospital. " Volvió a decir Lee".  
  
- Ese es el punto Lee, Daidouji no quiere ir a la escuela. " dijo Eriol, para que el joven chino entendiera la indirecta"  
  
- Ella ira mañana a la escuela, no le permitiré más esa tontería de fingirse paralítica para molestarme. " dijo Sonomi harta de esta estúpida situación"  
  
- "Tomoyo hizo sonrisa de fastidio"  
  
- Te quedo claro, niña. "Dijo Sonomi en tono imperativo". Contéstame.  
  
- SÍ. " esto ya era el colmo"  
  
- " Los dos muchachos voltearon a ver a Daidouji"... Pero.  
  
- No pasa nada chicos. Mañana Sakura necesitara que la apoyemos muchos con la operación de su brazo, cielos lo estaba olvidando ¡aun vas a quererla con esas cicatrices Lee? " pregunto Tomoyo para romper la monotonía de la conversación"  
  
- Yo... N, no este "estaba más nervioso que nunca"  
  
- Jajá jajá, ve lo que provocas. " Dijo Eriol apenas pudiendo contener la risa".  
  
- "La chica del cabello largo se sintió apenada, no midio muy bien su comentario"... no era mi intención.  
  
- Descuida, aquí esta bien señora gracias.  
  
Después dejaron finalmente a Eriol en su casa, ahora si nada evitaría la susodicha platica pendiente entre madre e Hija, y Sonomi fue la primera en romper el silencio.  
  
- Desde ayer he tratado de comprender tu reacción, pero no puedo no entiendo Tomoyo. " dijo Sonomi sin apartar a vista del camino"  
  
- Estamos en las mismas condiciones, crees que todo esto es muy fácil para mí.   
  
- Cuando estemos en Alemania comprenderás que todo es por tú bien.  
  
- No me digas. " Ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de reclamarle aquello, era solo que ya no quería hablar más de hecho esta platica no podía llegar más lejos".  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Casa de Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel Sun, estaban algo intranquilos, pues este no llegaba aún, y estaban enterados a medias de las cosas.  
  
- Ya estoy en casa. " anuncio Eriol su llegada"  
  
- Amo Eriol..."dijo Spinel viendo la cara que traía el pobre"  
  
- Siéntense tenemos que hablar. " Dijo Eriol acomodándose en su sillón favorito".  
  
- "Ambos guardianes asintieron a la vez Tomando cada uno su lugar en la elegante sala".  
  
- Primero que nada, Sakura esta en el hospital, segundo se robaron las cartas y tercero ya todos saben que yo soy la reencarnación del mago Clow.  
  
- "Nakuru se paso repetidamente la mano por la cabeza debido al nerviosismo" No te entiendo Eriol  
  
- El antiguo mago Clow tenia demasiados enemigos, así que era de esperarse que alguno buscara venganza, sé que es un enemigo muy antiguo, pero desconozco en lo absoluto el motivo de su odio hacia él." dijo como una breve explicación a sus guardianes"  
  
- Kerberos y Yue, estoy seguro de que ellos deben saber más al respecto. " dijo Spinel sun"  
  
- Casi lo olvido Eriol, sé que no es el mejor momento. Te llego una carta del Señor Duval. " Dijo Sonomi entregándole la carta a Eriol".  
  
- Una carta... que extraño " abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en voz alta".  
  
Querido Joven Eriol Hiragizawa.   
  
Lamento no haberle podido enviar esta carta mucho antes pero he tenido múltiples ocupaciones en el concilio, hace unos días tuve el gusto de ver a un viejo amigo el señor Hao Liung, él me comento que una de las familias más poderosas del concilio chino buscaba venganza contra la familia Lee, y de inmediato pensé en usted y en esa tierna niñita que se ha convertido en la maestra de las cartas Clow, así que tenga mucho cuidado, no esta de más tomar precauciones se despide.  
  
Sr. Demetrio Duval.   
  
- ¿Cuando demonios llego esta carta? "Pregunto Eriol arrugando la carta entre sus manos".  
  
- Hace como dos días, lo lamento. " Eriol lucia tan molesto que su reacción puso muy nerviosa a Nakuru".  
  
- Que fácil, lo lamento tienes idea de todo lo que tu descuido ocasiono. " dijo Eriol como una llamada de atención a su guardiana"  
  
- No sé que decirte, yo en verdad lo lamento.   
  
  
  
- Lamentándonos no conseguiremos nada, mañana será un dia muy pesado es mejor que descansemos." dijo Eriol abandonando su sillón, pensativo por que de algún modo esa carta hubiera evitado el problema"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
La mañana lucia hermosa, el sol estaba pegando en el cielo como nunca, no estaba haciendo ni demasiado frió ni demasiado calor, digamos que era el clima perfecto todo era tan armonioso, talvez la naturaleza le regalaba este hermoso dia a Sakura para que no sintiera tan pesado lo de su operación.  
  
- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Te sientes bien?, ¿Ya sabes que los monstruos no van al hospital?, ¿Que te paso?.  
  
- Mejor, yo no soy ningún monstruo, prefiero no decir nada... quiero algo de comer " solo era para que su hermano saliera por un momento del cuarto y Kero saliera de su escondite".  
  
- Veré que dice el doctor."se salió del cuarto y al instante Kero dejo su escondite de toda la noche"  
  
- Perdóname Sakurita, "no dijo otras palabras esas eran las que él guardián quería que su dueña y más que nada su amiga escuchara en cuanto despertara".  
  
- No tengo nada que perdonarte, vete a la casa no es prudente que te quedes, con mi hermano aquí es peligroso.  
  
- Si "respondió el guardián recibiendo aquellas palabras como una orden que debía cumplir"  
  
- Espera Kero..."detuvo la chica a su guardián antes de que este pudiera salir por la ventana del cuarto".  
  
- Deseas algo...  
  
- ¿Quiero saber, quienes son los Maxbell? " Fue la pregunta formulada por la dueña de las cartas".  
  
- ¡¿Quiénes?! "exclamo Kero"...  
  
- Necesito saberlo ahora vete. " Su hermano ya estaba de regreso".  
  
- Te operaran en unas dos o cuatro horas, el doctor dijo que seria mucho más sensato que esperaras.  
  
- Operarme, P... Pa... para... Que. " Ella no creía que estuviera tan mal".  
  
- Quita esa cara de preocupación Monstruo, será una operación sencilla para acomodarte los huesos del brazo.  
  
- Tengo el brazo roto, " dijo como si lo acabara de descubrir, en un instante el nerviosismo de la preocupación sé a dueño de ella" Mi papá... ¿Ya sabe?  
  
- Creí que no era necesario decírselo, "Miro un poco a su hermana" ahora mismo puedo avisarle, eso quieres.  
  
- No, no, no claro que no " suspiro la chica de ojos verdes, para su tranquilidad su padre estaba todavía en las excavaciones".  
  
- Vas a platicarme por fin que te sucedió...  
  
- Si, solo una parte..."no tenia intención de hacer una tragedia"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mansión Daidouji, 7:00 am.   
  
La señora de la casa esta tomando su desayuno, muy tranquilamente cuando una de las sirvientas entra a decirle algo.  
  
- "Sonomi sostiene en sus manos el periódico del dia, tiene que estar bien informada uno nunca sabe, de repente se da cuenta de la presencia de la sirvienta ahí". Vas a decir algo dilo ya.  
  
- La señorita Tomoyo aun no se arregla, no ira otra vez a la escuela.  
  
- "Sonomi soltó el periódico se paro de inmediato y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija"... ¿Qué te propones anoche te dije muy claro que irías a la escuela?  
  
- Yo quiero ir a la escuela, no soporto estar en esta casa...  
  
- Así entonces porque no te arreglas. " Sonomi trataba de ser paciente, pero todo tenia su limite?  
  
- "Parecía por un momento que estaba dejando de respirar"... ESTOY PARALITICA,... ESTOY PARALITICA... " se lo grito a su madre, que la miraba incrédula".  
  
- Tomoyo..."dijo sin dejar de mirarla, el teléfono sonó en ese preciso instante".  
  
- Señora le llaman por teléfono...  
  
- Diles que no estoy, que no ves que estoy ocupada.  
  
- Dice que es muy importante. Llama de parte del señor Miyamura.  
  
- " Sonomi, levanto el auricular". Bueno, ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
  
- Guten Tag " Contesto el hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea". (1)  
  
- Señor Joab, permítame un segundo cambiare de teléfono.  
  
- Hier warte ich. "le respondió el hombre" (2)  
  
- Ayúdame a vestirme, tengo que ir a la escuela."le ordeno Tomoyo a la sirvienta"  
  
- De verdad esta usted paralítica.   
  
- Si, por eso ayúdame antes de que mi madre regrese.  
  
- Aunque hiciera eso, como va a bajar las escaleras.  
  
- "El rostro de Tomoyo mostraba demasiado pesimismo, la sirvienta tenia razón".  
  
- Tenia el presentimiento que me necesitarías..." el Joven Ingles permanecía parado justo en la entrada del cuarto"  
  
- Hiragizawa..."le sonrió levemente, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento".  
  
En su cuarto Sonomi continuaba con la conversación.  
  
- Lamento, la espera que se le ofrece. " dijo apenada"  
  
- Dieser Brunnen, Frau Sonomi sorgen sich nicht. allein ich kommuniziere, um ihn zu warnen, daß schon dieses total kluges wenn Sie wollen, kann sie ihre Stelle in die Firma von Spielzeugen in Deutschland bringen, Herr Miyamura mag die Idee vom Haben davon als Partner. (3)  
  
- No quiero parecer grosera, podría llamar más tarde "inquirió Sonomi a la persona con la que hablaba?.  
  
- Es gibt kein Problem, ich werde in zwei Stunden, auf Wiedersehen, anrufen. (4)  
  
- Esta bien "colgó el teléfono de inmediato regreso al cuarto de Tomoyo, solo que ella ya no estaba" ¿Donde esta esa niña?  
  
- Ya se fue a la escuela señora. " contesto la sirvienta a la pregunta"  
  
- Sabia que solo era un berrinche suyo. " Dijo Sonomi regresando a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse".  
  
- Señora, la niña Tomoyo en verdad esta paralítica. " Afirmo la sirvienta ante el enojo de la madre de la chica".  
  
- Si eso fuera así todavía estaría aquí y ya ves, " esa niña pensó solo para ella".  
  
- Él amigo de ella que parece ingles vino a recogerla.  
  
- Ya veo, pero eso no significa que mi hija este paralítica.  
  
- Pues no, aunque lo del té hirviendo sí. " dijo la sirvienta sorprendida recordando una escena con un té hirviendo minutos antes"  
  
-¿Té hirviendo? "Pregunto Sonomi con curiosidad".  
  
- Se lo vació en las piernas completito y ni siquiera se inmuto.  
  
- Tomoyo, por dios que te esta pasando...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
En un taxi camino a la escuela se encuentran Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
- Gracias por venir..."dijo la niña terminando de arreglarse el cabello"  
  
- No hay de que... ya pensaste que dirás en la escuela. "La miro fijamente esperando la respuesta".  
  
- En lo absoluto, ¿tienes alguna idea? "Dijo la chica un poco intrigada".  
  
- Déjame pensar..." así se quedo por un corto tiempo"  
  
- Que sea rápido que ya casi llegamos a la escuela."Insistió la chica".  
  
En la escuela, Yamazaki estaba contando una absurda mentira como las que solo él sé sabia y solo los muy despistados le creían, pero a pesar de ser una mentira Naoko y Rika lo escuchaban atentas, la pobre Chiharu ya casi perdía la paciencia, cuando Lee entro al salón.  
  
- " El joven apenas pudo dejar sus cosas cuando las preguntas comenzaron a ahogarlo".   
  
- ¿Por que no vino Tomoyo ayer? "pregunto Sasaki"  
  
- Tuvo una caída muy fuerte ayer, tal vez tampoco venga hoy.  
  
- ¿Cómo que se cayo? ¿De donde? Pero ella ¿esta bien? , " Pregunto muy alarmada Chiharu".  
  
- Fue un accidente, lo desconozco, si esta bien en lo que cabe." el chico volteo a la puerta,   
  
Tomoyo y Hiragizawa ya habían llegado, la chica en silla de ruedas arrastrada por Eriol todas las miradas de volvieron hacia ellos en menos de un segundo"  
  
- Lee, nos contó. " dijeron Yamazaki y las chicas"  
  
- Sobre qué..."dijo Tomoyo con curiosidad".  
  
- "Lee, no quería meterla en problemas". De tu caída les dije sobre eso.  
  
- "Tomoyo comprendió al instante". A sí mi caída...  
  
- Debió ser muy fuerte para que andes en silla de ruedas.  
  
- Algo pero no se preocupen, Lee, Hiragizawa si no les molesta ustedes..."le daba pena decirlo delante de todos".  
  
- No, porque va a molestarnos "dijeron ambos chicos cargando entre los dos a Tomoyo para que se sentara en su asiento, justo a tiempo para la llegada del profesor".  
  
- Buenos días.  
  
- Buenos días profesor. "Contestaron todos los alumnos".  
  
El profesor Terada comenzó a pasar lista de uno por uno, se oían de inmediato los presentes de los alumnos era el turno de Tomoyo.  
  
- Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
- Presente profesor Terada.  
  
- ¿Porque motivo no vino ayer?. "Pregunto el profesor".   
  
- Lo siento, tuve una caída muy fuerte. "contesto Tomoyo a la pregunta"  
  
- la próxima vez avise, y continua así sucesivamente hasta que llego el momento de interrumpir de vuelta, Kinomoto Sakura, Kinomoto.  
  
- " Lee se paro como si fuera un resorte rapidísimo de la banca para contestar". No va avenir hoy profesor.  
  
- Ayer fue la señorita Daidouji y ahora la joven Kinomoto que esta pasando.  
  
- "Lee sudaba frió, tenia las manos tiesas tenia que contestar y no podía, Eriol hizo como un movimiento de quererse levantar y contestar por él, sin embargo Tomoyo le hizo un ademán para decirle que él podía". Esta en el hospital. "dijo finalmente agachando como si fuera un reflejo la cabeza"  
  
- ¿Cómo que en el hospital?...  
  
- La señorita, Sakura se rompió el brazo. " le contesto Eriol al profesor"...  
  
- Esto es muy lamentable... "el profesor comenzó a sacar algunos libros" empecemos con la clase.  
  
El trascurso de las clases para Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran; se paso muy rápido antes de la hora del recreo buscaron el lugar más apartado para poder platicar todo lo que fuera necesario, sobre las cartas, los poderes de Tomoyo, los enemigos, en fin tantas cosas.  
  
- Llamemos al hospital, quiero saber como sigue Sakura "Dijo Tomoyo ofreciéndole el teléfono a Eriol".  
  
- Buenos días quisiera hablar con el Doctor Gesshin.  
  
- Espere un segundo, lo comunico. Doctor Gesshin tiene llamada por la línea seis.  
  
- Gracias, si bueno.  
  
- Doctor, Gesshin soy Eriol le hablaba para preguntarle como sigue mi amiga.  
  
- Ya esta mejor.  
  
- ¿Cómo salió de su operación? " Eriol cruzo los dedos, esperaba la respuesta ansioso".  
  
- La señorita Kinomoto, nos pidió de favor que esperáramos hasta que sus amigos estuvieran aquí.  
  
- Entiendo gracias..."Eriol termino su llamada"  
  
- Y bien ¿cómo sigue?.  
  
- ya mejor, aun no la operan nos esta esperando.  
  
- Amiga.  
  
- Sal de ahí Kerberos, esto también es de tu incumbencia. " le dijo Eriol al Guardián"  
  
- ¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre? "Interrogo Kero".  
  
- Que esperabas peluche, es la reencarnación del mago Clow " dijo Lee en tono de sarcasmo".  
  
- Yo no soy ningún peluche, y lo otro debe ser una broma.  
  
- No kerberos " esta vez la voz de Eriol se hizo una mezcla entre la suya propia y la del antiguo mago Clow"  
  
- "Yue que había aparecido de la nada se metió rápidamente en la conversación" ya sospechaba algo así en cierta ocasión yo regrese a ser Yukito sin desearlo, ¿Cuales son tus planes Clow?  
  
- Yo soy su reencarnación, claro que debo aclarar que no soy él, mis planes ya no importan, ¿Qué saben de los Maxbell?  
  
- ¿¡Los Maxbell?! " Se sorprendió Yue, tal y como Kero cuando Sakura le hizo la misma pregunta".  
  
- Dejen de mencionar a esos tipos. "Insistió Kero un poco asustado".  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ellos?,..." luego finalmente termino diciendo"... Esa maldita familia o lo que sea tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando, "dijo Shaoran, lanzando una mirada como de asesino a los dos guardianes".  
  
- " Yue comenzó a hablar sin cambiar su semblante". Nosotros desconocemos el motivo por lo que todo esto empezó, sabemos que es una familia muy poderosa desde hace muchos años pertenecen al concilio de magia en China, y son considerados o eran ya no lo sé entre las diez mejores familias de hechiceros en todo oriente".  
  
- Si solo saben eso de ellos porque están tan asustados. " Dijo Tomoyo".  
  
- Lee, ¿Y tú no habrás oído de ellos en Hong Kong?.  
  
- "Lee se quedo pensativo"... no que yo recuerde, conozco mucha gente del concilio pero nadie con ese nombre.  
  
- Es muy extraño, si son tan poderosos como Yue dice..."Eriol coloca su mano debajo de su barbilla analizando las cosas"... es ilógico que ni siquiera los hayas escuchado.  
  
- En eso estamos de acuerdo, ¿Tendrán ellos que ver con lo que le sucede a Daidouji?.  
  
- " Eriol movió la cabeza de un lado a otro" seria muy tonto de su parte, además los poderes de ella tienen una presencia buena, si ellos tuvieran algo que ver se sentiría la maldad.  
  
- "Tomoyo quería dar su propia opinión". Estos poderes, no son malos puedo sentirlo son para ayudar lo sé.  
  
- "Lee noto que los guardianes, a pesar de aparentar no haberse sorprendido con lo de Eriol, no dejaban de mirarlo extrañado"... díganle algo, es mejor que quedarse así.  
  
- No es el momento "contestaron ambos guardianes a la vez".  
  
- ¿Cuando?...  
  
El timbre que anunciaba el termino del receso se escucho fuertemente dando por terminada la platica sostenida, salvando de una respuesta que no tenían a los dos guardianes de Sakura, para dar paso a otro rápido trascurso de horas, con la oportunidad de estar en el hospital junto a Sakura en su operación...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hotel Japones 2:30 P.m   
  
- ¿QUE?, "grito Xiao, ante lo que su padre acababa de informarle"  
  
- No me hagas perder mi tiempo. "Repuso Houmaru, para evitarse explicaciones."  
  
- Así que después de todo Mao tenia razón."le dijo el joven a su padre"  
  
- Mao, de que habla tu hermano.  
  
- Nada apostamos a que nos quedaríamos en Japón y le gane."Dijo Mao tronándose los dedos".  
  
- Si no sabes como me molesta perder mi dinero con este idiota, TANTO COMO TENER A UN IMBECIL COMO PADRE... " la mano de Houmaru se estampo fuertemente en el rostro de Xiao".  
  
- " Xiao, puso su mano sobre su mejilla golpeada, podía sentirla punzar, en estos momentos no lo negaría odiaba al hombre que la dio la vida" ME PEGAS PORQUE TE DUELE, CIERTO YO TENGO RAZON, NO SE PUEDE, CONFIAR EN TI NADIE LO HACE, POR ESO NO DEJAS DE SER UN IMBE...  
  
- "Mao interrumpió a su hermano tranquilizándolo" ya es suficiente Xiao, esto no vale la pena.  
  
- Llévatelo de mi presencia o no respondo "le ordeno Houmaru a su hijo mayor"  
  
- Me lo llevo, Padre no por ti, sino porque no se merece rebajarse con una basura como tú. " fue lo último que dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de si...  
  
- No les hagas caso papito, ya sabes que puede contar con nosotros. "Dijo Yumi con una voz incrédula".  
  
- Farsante. " Dijo Liu que se encontraba recargado en la pared a espaldas de los dos".  
  
- Ustedes dos, les prohíbo que empiecen a pelear que suficiente tengo con sus hermanos. " Dijo Houmaru, bastante irritado por lo sucedido".  
  
  
  
Restaurante del Hotel.  
  
- Ordena, venimos a comer. "Mao le ofreció la carta a su hermano".  
  
- No tengo hambre. "Dijo retirándole con la mano la carta a su hermano, rechazándola".  
  
- Sé que estas enojado, pero no por eso dejaras de comer.  
  
- Cielos Mao, no voy a morirme por no comer un dia, "Xiao sonrió, se le estaba ocurriendo una muy buena idea para ambos"... Acompáñame."fue la única petición"  
  
- Estas loco.  
  
- No más que tú, te juro que nos iremos a China así sea lo último que haga.  
  
- "Mao se bebió rápidamente su café" listo vámonos.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hospital 3:15 P.M  
  
La hora de la operación se acercaba cada vez más ya solo hacia falta que llegaran los amigos de Sakura y todo empezaría ella tenia fe, tenia una mezcla tan extraña de sentimientos desde ayer que la ataco ese sujeto, aparentemente parecía la misma chica, pero por dentro todo en ella estaba cambiando.  
  
- ¿Podemos pasar?.  
  
- si pasen chicos, que bueno que están aquí.  
  
- Debiste operarte temprano. "Dijo Tomoyo, tranquilamente".  
  
- Hermano podrías dejarnos un momento solos... Por favor. "Dijo Sakura juntando las manos en forma de suplica.  
  
- Esta bien..." respondió Toya no muy convencido que digamos"  
  
- ¿Quiero, hablar sobre lo que paso ayer? "Dijo Sakura, provocando un extraño impacto en todos".  
  
- "Lee que hasta ese momento permanecía callado". Tiempo nos sobrara para hablar de eso, ahora lo más importante es que tu operación salga bien.  
  
- Si Sakura, Lee tiene razón. "Afirmo Eriol, poniéndole a Sakura en el brazo roto un liquido muy extraño".  
  
- ¿Que es esto Eriol? " Pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad".  
  
- Es solo mi manera de desearte suerte y pedirte perdón.  
  
- ME ASFIXIO, ME ASFIXIO..." A Tomoyo se había olvidado por completo que traía a Kero chan dentro de la mochila".  
  
- Ay, lo siento Kero Chan."Dijo Tomoyo entre apenada y divertida por la reacción del guardián, al tiempo que se abría la puerta, era la doctora que ya venia por Sakura".  
  
- Muy bien jovencita, ya es hora.  
  
- Estoy lista, doctora. "Se sentía llena de valentía, ahí junto a ella estaban sus tres mejores amigos aunque alguno de ellos le debiera una explicación".  
  
- Algo más Sakura Yue te desea suerte.  
  
- "Sakura solo sonrió, ya estaba acomodada en la camilla que la llevaría al quirófano"  
  
- Quiten esas caras, la doctora Ami Mizuno es la mejor ortopedista del hospital así que no hay de que preocuparse. (5)  
  
Las horas de la operación comenzaban a hacerse largas, en la sala de espera parecía que la impaciencia se apoderaba de todos, caminaban los chicos de un lado a otro sin detenerse, Tomoyo no dejaba de mover las manos, Toya permanecía inerte sentado en el sofá y a su lado Yukito también fingía tener calma.  
  
En el quirófano todo seguía su curso, bisturí aquí allá, chequen la presión, etc. tantas cosas que pasan en un Quirófano por más sencilla que una operación parezca.  
  
Shaoran, esperaba en esos instantes afuera de la puerta del quirófano la doctora salió y la espera de casi seis horas se había terminado por fin.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta ella? " Pregunto Lee con angustia".  
  
- Todo ha salido perfectamente, ahora deben de estarla llevando a recuperación, dentro de dos horas la llevaran a su cuarto.  
  
- Gracias... ya terminaron. " Dijo Lee regresando a donde esperaban los demás".  
  
- Ella esta bien verdad, chiquillo.   
  
- Sí esta bien. " Lo que te molesta nunca dejara de hacerlo sin importar en que situación te encuentres".  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón.  
  
- Necesito conseguir boletos, le pagare muy bien " dijo el joven Chino mostrando una enorme paca de dinero"  
  
- Así la cosa cambia permítame..."dijo la empleada del aeropuerto abandonando su puesto por un momento".  
  
- Espero..."contesto cortésmente, mirando a su hermano como en complicidad".  
  
- Mataremos a nuestro padre de un disgusto, eso seria lamentable.  
  
- A otro con ese cuento Mao, el papel de hipócrita no te queda...  
  
- Ya sé, pero también deberías saber que no me molesta quedarme en Japón, yo viví muchos años aquí con mi madre.  
  
- Pero en... " antes de que terminara, la señorita del aeropuerto estaba de regreso con una contestación a su petición"  
  
- Disculpe. " llamo la joven a Xiao", tenemos lugares disponibles en el vuelo de las 11 P.m.  
  
- Perfecto tomaremos ese vuelo, " dijo Xiao, comprando los boletos, esperaría con Mao que llegara la hora lo importante era que estaban apunto de demostrarle a su padre que con ellos no se juega, ni se les hacen promesas estúpidas que después no pretendes cumplir"  
  
- Estas a un paso de ganarte el odio de nuestro padre. " dijo Mao, con la vista perdida en la multitud"  
  
  
  
- " Xiao saco un cigarrillo del bolso del pantalón, se sentó tranquilamente junto a su hermano y antes de prenderlo"... Ese me lo gane desde que nací.  
  
- " Se miraron ambos llenos de incredulidad" Ser un bastardo no es tan malo "dijo finalmente Mao"  
  
- Los bastarditos de Houmaru... "Repitió animosamente el joven, observando al mismo tiempo su reloj, que marcaba las 10:30 P.m."  
  
- Aun falta media hora para el vuelo, y me niego a seguir hablando de él... ¿Quizás podrías platicarme como te fue con la Card captor?... "pregunto el joven intrigado por lo que fuera contestar su hermano".  
  
- " Su mente proceso la pregunta, recordando la gentil figura de la pequeña era muy bonita y a cualquier distancia y bajo cualquier circunstancia se notaba que era el amabilísimo andando"... No fue nada difícil de hacer... "dijo Mao"  
  
- Ya veo una niña amable y encantadora, "Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro"... Eres muy fácil de impresionar.  
  
- Puede que tengas razón, pero esa es su principal perdición.  
  
- La gente como ella tiene mucho mejores cosas, una mejor vida..." dijo haciendo referencia a la suya propia".  
  
- En eso tienes razón... pero ella no puede darse el lujo de ser amable, no si quiere sobrevivir. "Dijo antes de mirar nuevamente su reloj ya era hora".  
  
"Pasajeros con destino a China, favor de abordar por la puerta cuatro, muchas gracias se escucho una aguda voz por las bocinas del aeropuerto".  
  
- Es hora...  
  
- "Mao solo asintió con la cabeza, lo malo era que no podría ver la cara de su padre cuando se enterara"... Vámonos.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Toya Kinomoto, permanecía sentado aun en la sala de espera, todos se habían retirado ya, era tarde y Sakura no despertaría hasta el dia siguiente así que hubiera sido inútil quedarse esperando mañana regresarían a visitarla, él joven lucia cansado muy agotado tenia desde ayer sin dormir y la preocupación justificada o no tampoco lo dejaba hacerlo.  
  
La enfermera que atendía a su hermana paso rápidamente por el pasillo cargando una charola con algodones, gasas, y un montón de aditamentos seguramente para practicar una curación, muy sencilla, por lo que podía observar.  
  
- Señorita, ¿Podría informarme, a que horas traerán a mi hermana de recuperación".  
  
- "la enfermera observo su reloj"... Ya no falta mucho " le contesto prosiguiendo su paso"  
  
- Gracias..." dijo el Toya ya sin ser escuchado, comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo para esperarla en su habitación".  
  
Los camilleros hicieron su arribo al cuarto, Sakura seguía profundamente dormida por el efecto del sedante, la acomodaron en la cama con cuidado de no ir a lastimarle el brazo, antes de retirarse uno de ello el más grande le dio un recado a Toya.  
  
- La doctora, dijo que vendría mañana temprano a checarla, aun si hay algún problema no dude en llamar a alguna de las enfermeras. " Dijo el camillero cerrando la puerta de la habitación al salir".  
  
- " Toya observo a su hermana"... Todo esto seria más fácil, si estuvieras aquí por un motivo común y corriente, como cualquier otra chica, sabes ya sé que no quieres decírmelo sin embargo yo sé que es así, aun así agradezco tanto que fuera de todo estés bien.  
  
- " Sakura sonrió entre sueños, como si escuchara a su hermano".  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran se presentaron muy temprano a verla, tenían suerte de que fuera fin de semana así estarían casi todo el dia con ella, y siendo el director del hospital un antiguo amigo de la familia Hiragizawa no había motivo alguno para que no pudieran hacerlo.  
  
- Ya estas mejor. "Le dijo Lee un poco nervioso".  
  
- Si, hace rato vino la doctora, dice que solo será necesario que este aquí otro dia, por lo del brazo, pero más por la perdida de sangre..."Sakura se detuvo a observar su alrededor"... No vino Kero con ustedes.  
  
- Vendrá, le pedí de favor que hablaran con mis guardianes. " Dijo Eriol cambiando su rostro a uno muy serio", creo que ha llegado la hora de que yo te aclare muchas cosas.  
  
- " la chica estaba terminando su desayuno" Pones la charola allá por favor Shaoran.   
  
- " Shaoran retiro la charola de las piernas de la chica"... Que estas esperando para empezar a hablar Hiragizawa, acaso que...  
  
- " Sakura interrumpió a Shaoran, no dejándolo terminar de hablar"... No me importa tu explicación, eso es lo de menos ahora yo lo único que quiero es a mis cartas de regreso me escuchas Eriol, ayúdame a recuperar mis cartas.  
  
- La ayudaremos verdad chicos. " Dijo Tomoyo volteando a ver a Eriol y a Shaoran".  
  
- Cuenta con nosotros. " Dijo Lee comprendiendo la posición en la que estaba la chica".  
  
- No lo dudes. " Dijo Eriol apoyando las palabras de Shaoran".  
  
- Gracias, enséñenme quiero usar magia como la usan ustedes, algo así como Magia Real.  
  
- Siendo así aprenderemos juntas..." dijo Tomoyo, siendo mirada incrédulamente por Sakura por aquel comentario".  
  
- Daidouji tiene magia... "Comento Shaoran"   
  
- Ah, Y... yo... e... es... esto... e... es... i... in... increi... ble. "Dijo Sakura tartamudeando, debido a la sorpresa que le provocaba enterarse de aquello".  
  
- Es como un sueño, por fin podré hacer algo más que solo grabarte, aunque es una lastima que ya no pueda hacerlo.  
  
- Hoe..."dijo Sakura con una enorme gota que le resbalaba por la cabeza".  
  
- "La platica tuvo que ser interrumpida, por la llegada de Yukito y Toya". Veo que ya estas mucho mejor Sakura Chan.  
  
- Si, "contesto la muchacha agitando la cabeza de arriba a bajo", mañana regresare a mi casa acabo de descubrir que no me gustan los hospitales.  
  
- Supongo que muchas personas están de acuerdo contigo, los hospitales no nos agradan a nadie le gusta sentirse enfermo o desvalido. "Dijo Yukito por lo que Sakura había comentado".  
  
- Iré a la casa a cambiarme de ropa, también le avisare a papá. "Dijo esto último no muy seguro".  
  
- Pero ya habíamos quedado en que no le diríamos nada, de hecho tú...  
  
- Sé lo que vas a decirme, pero escúchame bien, no te quedaras con ese yeso poco tiempo, y cuando papá regrese y te vea así que explicación le daremos, tal vez se enfade con nosotros, además prometimos avisarle si algo malo sucedía, ¿No pensaras romper tú promesa?. "Toya veía a su hermana esperando la respuesta, que no era realmente necesaria, él ya la sabía".  
  
- De acuerdo. " Dijo Sakura, asemejándose a una de tantas personas que acaban de convencer de algo, de lo que a pesar de saber que es lo correcto, hay una parte de ti que no quisiera creerlo".  
  
- Entonces nos vemos en dos horas. " Dijo Toya antes de despedirse, mirando de reojo su reloj".  
  
- Adiós Sakura chan.  
  
- ¡Adiós Yukito! " Exclamo, antes de retomar su platica con los demás". Ahora sí ¿Cómo esta eso de que Tomoyo tiene poderes, no tendras algo que ver en esto Eriol?  
  
- Te juraría por lo más sagrado que no tengo nada que ver con lo que le sucede a Daidouji. "Dijo levantando la mano derecha en señal del juramento que acaba de hacer".  
  
- Pareciera que no hay una razón lógica, según lo que parece a simple vista, en una situación así es necesario analizar detenidamente las formas en las que las personas llegan a poseer magia, lo cual nos lleva a, podría ser una herencia de familia, y eso esta completamente descartado en el caso de Daidouji, por otro lado solo se me ocurre otra opción que alguien con poderes mágicos haya decidido hacerle una especie de donación, algo así como un regalo. "Shaoran, se quedo meditabundo al terminar de decir todo lo anterior".  
  
- Algo de eso hubiera estado circulando por los círculos de magia del mundo, las personas que hacen eso deben avisar.  
  
- Esa es la regla lógica, sin embargo si lo que esa persona quiere es una vida normal, pienso que no tendría en ningún momento la intención de avisar.  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura se sentían fuera de esta conversación, mantenida por los dos chicos hace apenas dos días, Shaoran no soportaba a Eriol, y ahora hablaban, como si fueran dos grandes amigos discutiendo algo importantísimo para alguien muy cercano a ellos...  
  
- Analicemos eso después, ya que hay algo mucho más importante. " Dijo Eriol viendo automáticamente a Tomoyo".   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Descendió de su auto, seguida de varias mujeres vestidas con traje sastre negro, permanecían en absoluto silencio tan solo siguiendo su paso, tomo el elevador que la llevaría a su oficina como siempre los buenos días de la gente que laboraba comenzaron escucharse una y otra vez, entro en su oficina dejo su bolso y abrigo de un lado se acomodo detrás de su escritorio de madera finísima, pero muy poco decorado de hecho solo tenia las fotos de las personas más importantes para ella su hija, y Sonomi.  
  
La puerta de su oficina fue golpeada repetidas veces, pareciera que no estaba escuchando nada más que sus propios sentimientos.  
  
- Señora ¿esta usted muy ocupada? "Pregunto la secretaria, en tono servicial, por si necesitaba su ayuda, y por precaución de haberla molestado con su insistencia".  
  
- ¿Ha llamado alguien?, " pregunto ella sin devolver una respuesta, ya que en ningún momento estaba obligada a hacerlo por ser la dueña de la fábrica"  
  
- " La secretaria se aclara la voz para comenzar con la lista de pendientes, surgidos durante el día"... En la mañana hablaron los deudores de la Juguetería Chibi querían hablar con usted para una prórroga, llamaron después del banco por lo del traslado de su dinero, él señor Yasuda, necesitaba comentar con usted algunos asuntos importantes antes de finiquitar el contrato de sociedad con él señor Seishiro Miyamura, también se comunico el secretario del señor Miyamura no dejo ningún recado, dijo que después de comunicaba... ¿Quiere que la comunica con alguno de ellos? "Dijo la secretaria al finalizar con el repertorio de pendientes, recordando que se estaba olvidando de uno más".  
  
- Comunícame de inmediato con Yasuda.  
  
- Enseguida Señora Sonomi, por cierto señora casi lo olvido, antes de que usted llegara llamó su ex esposo.  
  
- "A Sonomi se le petrifico el alma, se volvió más blanca de lo que se vuelve un muerto, de su boca solo salían sonidos sin sentido no pudo decir nada, ni preguntar nada, la secretaria ya había salido de la oficina, todo lo malo le paso por la cabeza, que podía querer ahora realmente no llegaba a una conclusión lo suficientemente lógica o seria acaso que Tomoyo ya se había comunicado con él, el sonido emitido por el intercomunicador telefónico la saco de sus pensamientos".  
  
- Si esta usted ocupada, regreso más tarde.  
  
- No, no es necesario siéntese en que puedo ayudarlo.  
  
- Seré muy claro, cree usted poder estar viajando para Alemania a más tardar el miércoles, porque supongo que usted no se ha arrepentido.  
  
- Pierda usted cuidado, ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a hacerlo.  
  
- Siendo así que pase usted un excelente dia no le quito más su tiempo.  
  
-   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hotel Japonés.  
  
- Papá ya basta por favor, mira todo este desastre. "Dijo la chica observando ella misma por enésima vez la lujosísima habitación del hotel hecha un desastre".  
  
- Calma, piensas que ante una situación como esta puedo tener calma, esos dos hijos míos son unos ingratos les he dado más que una nueva vida, una posición acomodada les he dado mucho más de lo que se merecen y así me lo pagan.  
  
- ¿Que esperas que te agradezcan? " Dijo Liu con una voz extremadamente seca".  
  
- Todo, lo que he hecho por ellos, o ya olvidaste como solían vivir cada uno de ellos antes de que yo los recogiera y los llevara a vivir a China, hipócritas fingían que detestaban estar allá y míralos ahora. " Houmaru, no mostraba otro semblante que el de la furia y el desprecio total, en este momento no había nada que odiara más que sus estúpidos hijos bastardos".  
  
- "Yumi se encontraba buscando en su bolso algún objeto, saco la mano de ella completamente vacía" Regálame un cigarro, Liu. " Después del pedido continuo hablándole a su padre"... Padre por dios, no tienen nada que agradecerte, detestan ser tus hijos tanto como tu detestas ser su padre. Estas enojado ¿Porque se fueron o porque te dejaron sin protección?.  
  
- Los hijos no cuestionan a sus padres, al menos no en mi familia. " Fue la respuesta que recibió Yumi a sus preguntas."  
  
- "Su padre ya no estaba en la habitación para cuando la chica asimilo aquella respuesta".   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Ya han tardado demasiado tiempo, no es así Shaoran.  
  
- Algo pero no te apures, piensa que es por el bien de Daidouji no creo que se merezca estar paralítica.  
  
- Eso es seguro, es muy buena. Shaoran...  
  
- Si dime.  
  
- ¿Porque crees que alguien hubiera querido darle poderes a Tomoyo?  
  
- Esa es una respuesta que desconozco, y que quizás todos nosotros desconoceremos siempre.  
  
- Me quedaran unas cicatrices horribles..."dijo Sakura rompiendo el sentido de la platica".  
  
- No, si no quieres ¿Podrías someterte a una cirugía para quitártelas?  
  
- " La chica negó con la cabeza, en repetidas ocasiones?...Estas cicatrices van a recordarme toda mi vida... olvida lo que iba decirte no tiene ningún sentido.  
  
- Termina lo que ibas a decir.  
  
- Es algo monstruoso, no quiero decirlo.  
  
Consultorio medico.  
  
- En apariencia, la inactividad de las piernas de la joven, dista mucho de ser un problema del organismo, pienso más bien que podría ser un trance psicológico, aunque uno nunca puede estar seguro del todo es por eso que le he mandado a hacer algunos estudios para que estemos más seguros, seria prudente que vinieran a verme sus padres, ¿Porque no los llama ahora?  
  
- Si les hablare ahora mismo.  
  
- Daidouji, estas segura.  
  
- Si..." dijo suspirando lentamente, sus dedos se deslizaban de botón en botón marcando el numero"... Bueno, es la casa del señor Daisuke Daidouji...  
  
- si, desea usted hablar con él  
  
- si, dígale que soy Tomoyo que quiero hablar con él.  
  
- permítame un segundo. Señor le llaman por teléfono.  
  
- Gracias Eda, contestare en el estudio," levanto el auricular" Bueno...  
  
- Soy yo papá, supongo que soy la última persona que esperabas que te llamara.  
  
- ¡¿Tomoyo de verdad eres tú?!. "Dijo el papá de la chica, sosteniendo fuertemente el teléfono debido a la sorpresa"... cualquiera pensaría que los milagros existen.  
  
- Por mí piensa lo que quieras, necesito un favor. "Dijo la chica, con una voz entre dulce y molesta, es que esa voz era simplemente la voz de la hipocresía".  
  
- ¿Que te hace pensar que te haré un favor hijita?.   
  
- Estoy en el hospital papito, te aseguro que te conviene venir. " Dijo Tomoyo para intrigar a su padre".  
  
- En el hospital..."repitió el hombre, fingiendo que podía sentir preocupación por su única hija"  
  
- Ven te explicare cuando llegues, te daré la oportunidad de tu vida, además no es necesario que finjas algo que no sientes.   
  
- ¿Que oportunidad podrías ofrecerme querida hija?..."dijo el hombre en tono de falsedad y burla"  
  
-Digámoslo así papito, te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de que te vengues de mi mamá. " Dijo la chica, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que le ofrecería a su padre algo así".  
  
- " El hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono, tenia el rostro totalmente desfigurado en una mueca de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír"... De acuerdo iré en una hora, espero que no me hagas perder mi tiempo. "agrego antes del colgar"  
  
- "Eriol, escuchaba a Tomoyo mientras esta hacia su llamada y después no podía creer todo lo que esta había dicho por teléfono"... Daidouji, ¿Estas segura de esto? "Pregunto Eriol".  
  
- Sabes Hiragizawa, a pesar de todo yo amo a mi madre, pero no quiero irme y la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarme es mi padre..."dijo la chica derramando algunas lagrimas".  
  
- En esta vida hay cosas que se vuelven necesarias...  
  
Continuara...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Aquí va solo un poco de alemán, para comprender el fanfic.  
  
1. - Hola  
  
2. - Aquí espero  
  
3. - Esta bien no se preocupe señora Sonomi, solo me comunico para avisarle, que ya esta todo listo cuando usted quiera puede tomar su lugar en la corporación de juguetes en Alemania, al señor Miyamura le agrada la idea de tenerla como socia.  
  
4. - No hay problema, llamare en dos horas, adiós.  
  
5. - sentí necesaria esta explicación, ya que Ami Mizuno es un personaje de sailor moon, solo una pequeña participación, que jamás me ha pasado por la mente hacer un crossover, pero si talvez utilice uno que otro cameo.  
  
Dejen Rewiew, o comentario, pueden mandarlo a mi e-mail  
  
Princiela@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Los agradeceré enormemente.  
  
Pulgarcita. "mirando en forma de ruego"  
  
siguiente capítulo peticiones 2° parte 


	4. PETICIONES PARTE 3

Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo 3 peticiones, espero les guste. Dios estoy volviéndome loca, de todos modos va dedicado para quien quiera que se digne a leer este fic de Sakura, agradeceré por supuesto sus comentarios y sugerencias.   
  
A la pobre de pulgarcita le están pisando la cabeza...  
  
Review por favoooooooooooooooooooooor............  
  
CAPITULO III SEGUNDA PARTE "PETICIONES"  
  
- ¡Sabia que vendrías!, No te perderías por nada del mundo un ofrecimiento semejante padre.  
  
- ¿Que te sucede? "pregunto Daisuke, ante la imagen de su hija en silla de ruedas, a pesar de todos los problemas ella no dejaba de ser parte importante en su vida"  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar sobre mí o sobre mi propuesta? " Pregunto Tomoyo negándose a creer que existiera realmente interés de su padre hacia con ella."  
  
- ¡Podrían ser ambas razones!..." Dijo Daisuke molesto, trataba de ser amable y la chica le contestaba tan descortésmente".  
  
- ¡De ti no creería jamás que estas preocupado por mi salud!, Pero ya que estas en tan buena disposición hablemos.  
  
- "Eriol interrumpió la platica de padre e hija" regresare con Lee y Sakura, ¿Creo que no vas a necesitarme?  
  
- Sí esta bien Eriol.  
  
- Respecto de lo que dijiste antes Podría ser cierto lo que piensas..."después finalmente agrego". No importa lo que pase siempre serás mi hija, y eso ni tú ni Sonomi podrán cambiarlo jamás.  
  
- "la chica se sonríe levemente", ¿Y quien trata de negarlo?, Además no te pedí que vinieras para hablar de esas cosas, sino de... mí madre desea irse a Alemania, quiero quedarme en Japón ayúdame, o necesitas que te diga alguna otra cosa para entender lo que te estoy proponiendo papá.  
  
- No..."fue su respuesta recordando la batalla campal que había sido el Juicio de divorcio" ¿Esto no es una burla Tomoyo?  
  
- ¿Va ayudarme sí o no? " Tomoyo no contesto la pregunta tan solo se limito hacer otra".  
  
- Si te ayudare, "dijo comenzando a llevar la silla de ruedas de su hija hacia el consultorio del doctor Gesshin"  
  
Consultorio.  
  
- ¿Podemos pasar Doctor? " pregunto Tomoyo"  
  
- Adelante, tome asiento. ¿Usted debe ser el Padre de Tomoyo?  
  
- así es doctor, mi niña me informo que usted deseaba verme..."se detuvo por un momento para fingir un sollozo"... Estoy tan preocupado mi pobre niña paralítica.  
  
- Tranquilícese señor, el problema de su hija tiene solución estoy seguro.  
  
- "Daisuke saco un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas" disculpe usted, pero es mi única hija.  
  
- "Tomoyo, estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para no reírse como una loca desquiciada, jamás se imagino que su padre tuviera madera de actor"... Mi padre es siempre tan sentimental.  
  
- Es lógico, pero hablamos de lo que realmente me interesa, hace un rato le decía a su hija que lo más probable es que lo que suceda con sus piernas se deba a un problema de los nervios por algo que la pueda tener muy tensionada, de todas maneras le he mandado hacer unos estudio más vale estar completamente seguros, confió en dios que no sea nada malo.  
  
- Yo también lo espero gracias por todo. " Se paro de la silla y le ofreció amablemente la mano al doctor en señal de agradecimiento, para después irse de ahí con Tomoyo".   
  
- Llévame, al cuarto 456..."le pidió a su padre antes de comenzar a reírse sin ninguna clase de control" ay papá debiste verte, creo que te equivocaste de trabajo debiste ser actor, y no publicista.  
  
- ¡Hay muchas cosas que tu no conoces de mí!, Aquí es ya llegamos.  
  
- Gracias por todo, ¿Te llamo mañana? " le pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos"  
  
- si llámame. "Daisuke también observaba a su hija con mucho cuidado que bonita era, no importaba nada, ningún problema en el fondo lo sabia la quería más que a su vida".  
  
A dentro del cuarto parecía que la platica no era menos importante era como el momento en que Sakura empezaría a preguntarle a Eriol todas las dudas que la aquejaban, que necesitaban una respuesta, no importaba si estas podían parecer un tanto fuera de lugar eso era mejor que las dudas.  
  
- ¿No escuchaste lo que te pregunte? "el silencio de Eriol estaba incomodando a la ya casi maestra de las cartas"   
  
- Si, es solo que necesito pensar en como decirte las cosas. "Eriol sentía que toda su templanza se perdía en ese instante".  
  
- Y ¿porque lo piensas tanto?, Quieres que te diga algo Eriol, he descubierto que no soy tan débil como aparento. "Dijo Sakura evocando a su mente algunas imágenes de lo sucedido con Xiao Maxbell".  
  
- Nunca he pensado que lo seas, lo que yo hacia era una misión del antiguo mago Clow, encomendada en mi para tú propio beneficio aunque no lo parezca. "esa era su mejor manera de decir las cosas"  
  
- ¿Insinúas que todos estos líos los haces así porque Clow así lo quería? "pregunto Lee"  
  
- Yo soy su reencarnación y aun así hay tantas cosas que ni yo mismo comprendo, hay tantos recuerdos que me hacen falta, yo no soy perfecto Lee aunque pudiera parecértelo.   
  
- ¡Tomoyo!,"Dijo Sakura al ver que su amiga ya estaba de regreso" ¿Qué tienes?  
  
- Hiragizawa no les ha dicho nada. "Tomoyo se hacia la sorprendida"   
  
- Estábamos platicando de otras cosas. " Dijo Lee mirando el reloj de la pared enfrente de él".  
  
- Debemos irnos, ya es tarde mañana en tu casa hablaremos de esto con muchísima más calma.  
  
- Si, "dijo Sakura sus amigos ya se encontraban saliendo del cuarto".  
  
La chica de pelo castaño bajo del taxi que la trasportaba a su casa estaba de regreso con todo aparentemente igual sin cambios al menos notorios en su vida, su hermano termino de pagarle al taxista y de inmediato entro a la casa junto con ella.  
  
- "Sakura se acomodo en el sillón, y después finalmente pregunto" ¿Qué te dijo Papá?  
  
- " Toya tomo su lugar en el otro extremo junto a ella" Se preocupo bastante, pero le hice entender que no era necesario que dejara su viaje, ¿O es acaso que tú si querías que viniera?  
  
- Que cosas dices, es mejor así, además ya me siento mejor mañana asistiré ya a la escuela, Toya..."ella se quedo callada observando su casa, ahora si que estaba convencida de que no le agradaban los hospitales"... Hermano.  
  
- ¿Quieres decirme algo?, "pregunto Toya con el ceño fruncido, como si algo lo estuviera molestando"   
  
- Si, subiré a acostarme podrías avisarme cuando lleguen mis amigos por favor.  
  
- ¡Acaso tengo otro remedio!, Pero déjame advertirte que no... mejor olvídalo.  
  
En la mansión Daidouji  
  
- Anoche regresaste ya muy tarde, estuve esperándote pero me venció el cansancio he estado muy ocupada con el cambio de la empresa. "dijo Sonomi, para comenzar una platica que la llevaría simplemente a decirle lo cerca que estaba el inevitable viaje a Alemania"  
  
- En realidad no, ¿Que tenias que decirme?. "Pregunto Tomoyo sin cambiar su semblante, desde el dia en que su madre le dio la noticia de su viaje parecía estar siempre enojada".  
  
- Te recogeré el lunes a la salida de la escuela para llevarte al doctor.   
  
- ¡Eso no podías decírmelo mañana!, "dijo Tomoyo con asombro"  
  
- Lo que realmente quiero decirte es que el Miércoles estaremos viajando a Alemania..." Y la pobre Sonomi ya solo esperaba que los gritos y reclamos empezaran en cualquier momento".  
  
- Si no hay problema "dijo Tomoyo ante el desconcierto de su madre, ahora contaba con un as bajo la manga" con respecto a lo otro no es necesario, ayer en el hospital me revisaron dijo el doctor que lo más probable era que se debiera a algo mas bien mental y no físico.  
  
- ¿Porque tomaste tan mal lo del viaje? "Sonomi, sabia sin lugar a dudas que esta era una pregunta que especialmente ella estaba obligada a hacerle a su hija"  
  
- No lo sé. Pero ya no te preocupes mamá llegara el momento en que lo comprenderé.  
  
- ¿Que nunca volveremos a hablar como antes?. "Dijo Sonomi tomando entre sus manos las de su hija".  
  
- "Tomoyo retiro al instante las manos" Sí tal vez.  
  
- "Entro la sirvienta interrumpiendo la platica" Niña Tomoyo ya llegaron por usted.  
  
- Gracias, si no tienes nada más que decirme me retiro mamá.  
  
- Cuídate, ya sabes que tienes cualquier coche a tú disposición.  
  
- Si, eso ya lo sé. "le dijo a su madre antes de retirarse de la mesa e ir a donde se encontraba Hiragizawa para ir a ver a Sakura como quedaron el dia anterior"  
  
Mientras tanto en Hong Kong.  
  
Suspiro tranquilamente, entre recuerdos y confusiones de su traicionera mente, llevaba poco menos de dos días en China y no sabia nada de la que seria su esposa estaba tan preocupado por ella que hasta en un momento de desesperación tomo la decisión de ir y preguntar en casa de los Liung, estaba completamente conciente de que no le seria nada fácil así que las dudas no se disipaban de su cabeza en ningún instante".  
  
- "Aun dudaba en tocar a la puerta de la imponente mansión" ¿Piensa quedarse ahí todo el dia joven? "Pregunto un hombre detrás de él".  
  
- " Mao giro la cabeza para poder reconocer al hombre que le hablaba"... Señor Duval " dijo Mao con muchísimo asombro jamás se hubiera imaginado al jefe del concilio de magia occidental en esa casa"   
  
- Quite esa cara, aun no contesta mi pregunta. "dijo aquel hombre"  
  
- No de hecho será mejor que me vaya " dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su auto, de una forma casi mecánica"  
  
- Espere, ¿Porque no me invita un café? Así podremos conversar, hay muchas cosas que quisiera que habláramos. "dijo aquel hombre con demasiada seriedad en su voz"  
  
Mao solo asintió, y en unos instantes el auto ya había arrancado dirigiéndose a un café que estaba alejado de la mansión Liung tal y como Demetrio se lo había pedido.  
  
Al llegar al lugar tomaron la primera mesa desocupada que vieron al llegar y solo se sentaron mientras uno de los meseros del lugar les ofrecía amablemente el menú de los postres.  
  
- ¿Que desean que les sirva? "pregunto el mesero como parte de su trabajo"  
  
- Para mi un Capuchino y un pedazo de pastel, ¿qué ordenara usted señor Demetrio?  
  
- Lo mismo para mí. " el mesero tomo la orden y se retiro dejando aquellos dos hombres solos dispuestos a comenzar su platica"  
  
- Aun no comprendo que quisiera hablar un hombre como usted con alguien como yo.  
  
- Supongo. ¿Que sabes o al menos has escuchado que siento un gran aprecio por Sakura Kinomoto? "dijo Demetrio enfatizando al terminar su pregunta el nombre de la Card captor Japonesa"  
  
- ¿La card captor? " Pregunto, mientras todo su cuerpo se llenaba de enorme tensión, estaba imaginándose el rumbo que tomaría la conversación".  
  
- Exacto de ella quiero que hablemos y de Izumi.   
  
- Creo que de la Card captor es mejor que hable con mi padre "se detuvo por unos instantes" Y respecto a Izumi no se nada, es por eso que estaba en casa de los Liung ¿Quería saber si ellos sabían algo?  
  
- De verdad no sabes nada sobre ella, aquí todos estamos muy preocupados, pero supongo que ha de ser cierto, ¿Es tu novia, no es así?  
  
- " Mao solo asintió en silencio"   
  
- Es extraño que no quieras hablar de Sakura, no era que los Maxbell tenían una venganza personal contra Clow, o más bien debería de decir de su reencarnación, y comenzarían vengándose de él con la Card captor, ¿Qué acaso no eres el mayor de los Maxbell? "pregunto Duval, para que él joven chino le diera la repuesta que él necesitaba escuchar"  
  
- No me interesan las venganzas personales de mi padre, de todas maneras el sujeto tiene la cabeza podrida, tan es así que a pesar de ser mi padre me llama bastardo.  
  
- Veo que no se lleva del todo bien con él  
  
- Que bueno que se da cuenta. Debo irme tengo un compromiso, tal vez en alguna otra ocasión podamos conversar para conocernos mejor.  
  
- Para mí será todo un placer, además permítame darle un consejo no regrese a casa de los Liung a preguntar por la señorita Izumi.  
  
La habitación lucia esplendorosa rodeada de flores y cuadros mal pintados como los que suele pintar cualquier niño por obligación de la escuela en ese lugar se encontraba una hermosa jovencita recostada entre las suaves almohadas de su cama, dejando escuchar sin pensarlo siquiera el grito desesperado de una mujer ya mayor.  
  
Señorita Miyamura...  
  
En casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
- No ha de ser tan difícil, tú siempre lo haces sin mucha dificultad..." dijo Sakura recordando como tantas veces la magia de Lee la había sacado de tantos problemas".  
  
- Si la dificultad es cuando se comienza a aprender lo demás ya es mucho más fácil. "le sonríe, Lee todo rojo"  
  
- Monstruo, ya llegaron tus otros dos compañeros, así que saldré un rato.  
  
- Gracias hermano, enseguida bajamos.  
  
- Ya estabas aquí Lee, que puntual eres... "dijo Eriol con tono de seriedad"  
  
- Mejor no empecemos Hiragizawa. "Parecía que Shaoran iba a matar a Eriol con los ojos como si las miradas mataran hace mucho que estaría muerto".  
  
- Dejen de hacer eso, que venimos hablar sobre como recuperaremos las cartas de mi amiga Sakura. "dijo Tomoyo para romper la tensión que comenzaba a surgir entre los dos hechiceros"  
  
- Tomoyo Chan tiene razón entre más tiempo pase las cosas se volverán más difíciles, es más por eso me tome la molestia de cambiar las ocho cartas Clow que me quedaban a cartas Sakura hace rato.  
  
- ¿Que hiciste que? "preguntaron con asombro los dos chicos"  
  
- No sean así que me rompí el brazo, no se termino la magia... bueno eso creo.  
  
- Sakura no te parece que fuiste muy...  
  
- Imprudente termino de decir la chica, No lo sé Kero me dijo lo mismo, de ahora en adelante dejare que algunas cosas las decida el tiempo.  
  
- Para la mayoría de las personas, si no es que todas el tiempo es su mejor consuelo, aunque a veces el dejar todo al tiempo puede ser tan imprudente, pero bueno si lo vez así...   
  
- No lo tomes así Eriol, pero entiéndeme aprendí a la mala que no se puede ser siempre como yo lo era... "le explico Sakura a Eriol sin dejar de mirar las únicas cartas que se encontraban en su poder"  
  
- ¿Esto no debería de estar pasando?..." Lee solo había lanzado aquella pregunta al aire, tal vez esperando una respuesta que lo convenciera lo suficiente"  
  
- En esta vida todo pasa por algo, a mí casi no me gusta hablar de eso pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente el divorcio de mis padres era algo que tenia que suceder para bien o para mal, es por eso que se debe empezar a creer que lo que le paso a Sakura no es del todo malo.   
  
- Yo lo creo Tomoyo de algún modo si lo creo.  
  
- "En el mismo instante en que Sakura hablaba Eriol, saco de su mochila dos gruesos libros, que daban como primera impresión el ser dos libros extremadamente viejos y antiguos, aunque he decir que en realidad si lo eran". Traje esto para ustedes dos.  
  
- ¿Y esos libros? " preguntaron a ambas chicas a la vez"  
  
- Son dos libros de magia, y creo que serán muy útiles para que aprendan ambas." la verdad es que no valía la pena continuar con una conversación que solo conseguiría lastimarlos a los cuatro"  
  
- Por supuesto que este es un libro de magia Oriental: derivada de la mitología, filosofía y religiones que han ido cobrando forma en el Oriente. Pero sin lugar a dudas este libro se centra, principalmente, en el dominio de los demonios, a quienes conceden una formación mental más que real en el sentido en que nosotros los entendemos... "dijo Lee observando la portada del uno de los libros evidentemente chino" Aun así no entiendo porque traer un libro sobre esta clase de magia.  
  
- Y este otro es sobre la llamada magia occidental, en realidad, un conglomerado bien urdido de influencias lejanamente orientales Evidentemente, es la más cercana a lo que yo manejo, y está ampliamente influida por la cosmovisión cristiana del mundo y por su mitología particular... "explico Eriol a los presentes"... bien debo agregar que si traje un libro de magia china sobre demonios es porque independientemente de lo que pareciera siento que cualquiera de las dos puede manejar muy bien ese tipo de magia más de los que pudieran manejar la magia occidental o la magia oriental simple.  
  
- Lo importante es aprender, no importa que tipo de magia sea o que tengas que hacer independientemente de eso la magia no es mala por si misma la gente la hace mala. ¿Verdad?...." dijo Sakura para que los demás y ella misma se llenaran de una confianza enorme".  
  
Hong Kong " en un restaurante de comida Francesa"  
  
- Vaya creí que ibas dejarme como novio de pueblo, no espera a ti es al que dejaron como novio de pueblo " dijo Xiao bromeando a su hermano".  
  
- Xiao eres un estúpido, ¿como demonios te enteraste que Izumi esta desaparecida?, Y bien podrías dejar tu tonito de burla " dijo Mao antes de sentarse en la mesa del restaurante en el que se encontraban ambos hermanos en esos momentos".  
  
- No aguantas nada, además esperabas que no lo supiera por favor Izumi era la vocera de los hechiceros orientales en el concilio de magia occidental, además recibí una visita de él honorable Zabdiel Liung. Por eso deja que me relaje un rato contigo. "Le dijo Xiao a su hermano en tono de petición, mejor dicho como una suplica".  
  
- ¿Zabdiel en nuestra casa? " Pregunto Mao como si de un hecho imposible se tratara".  
  
- Que esperabas eres novio de Izumi, ni modo que fueran a preguntarle a su papá, hermano aterriza.  
  
- Hablando de aterrizar a qué no adivinas con quien estuve antes de venir aquí contigo. "dijo Mao tomando una servilleta para limpiar sus lentes"  
  
- Ni idea sabes que soy muy malo para las adivinanzas. Dime ¿con quien estuviste?  
  
- Con don Demetrio Duval. "Mao ya solo esperaba la reacción de su hermano".  
  
-¿Demetrio Duval? "Repitió Xiao una y otra vez" Demetrio Duval el mandamás de los hechiceros occidentales.  
  
- Si exactamente ese, vino a tratar de resolver el problema de Izumi aparentemente.  
  
- ¿Porque dices aparentemente?, Que otra razón podría traerlo a china.  
  
- Hable muy poco con él, eso si pude darme cuenta de que le tiene mucho aprecio a la Card captor, de hecho dijo algo como esto "Mao imitando las palabras de Demetrio". Supongo. ¿Que sabes o al menos has escuchado que siento un gran aprecio por Sakura Kinomoto?  
  
- Jajajajajajajaja. "Xiao contuvo la risa por unos instantes"... en serio es tan difícil creer todo esto.  
  
- Vámonos de excursión a Egipto... "dijo Mao dando aquella posibilidad por un hecho"  
  
- " Xiao se encogió de hombros como una forma de decir que estaba total mente de acuerdo" ¿Qué esperamos?...  
  
- Vayamos a casa a prepararlo todo, digámoslo así nadie vive de presiones...   
  
De regreso en casa de Sakura, Tomoyo se encontraba hablando por teléfono a su Padre Daisuke Daidouji.  
  
- Hola buenas tardes, ¿Podría comunicarme con el señor Daidouji por favor? " La voz de Tomoyo del otro lado del teléfono sonaba tal dulce y cortes como siempre".  
  
- Lo siento el señor Daidouji se encuentra en una cita de negocios; ¿Desea usted dejarle un recado?  
  
- No, gracias llamare más al rato.  
  
- "Justo en eso momentos Sakura intentaba hacer su primer hechizo" ... Nixa king of the water comes to me and show me your secrets, as well as the wisdom of the balance in your element, and offer me together with your power the strength of summoning the demon of the waters that has been to inclination of the centuries eternal rival of your teachings great oh Nixa." " Una fuerte explosión rodeo la sala de la casa y una extraña energía lanzo a Sakura lejos del circulo que habían dibujado en el centro". (1)  
  
- Oye no te pongas así, te dije que lo difícil es aprender, y ya habías dicho que no te rendirías. "Le dijo Lee a Sakura aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos al evitar que esta se hubiera dado un mal golpe".  
  
- Si lo sé. "dijo la chica reincorporándose"  
  
- ¿Conseguiste comunicarte con tu papá Daidouji? " Le pregunto Eriol a la chica de pelo negro".  
  
- Si, es solo que estaba ocupado, ya lo intentare más tarde, porque pase lo que pase hoy mismo me pongo de acuerdo con él.   
  
- ¿Porque de repente te interesaste tanto en tu padre? "pregunto Sakura, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a su amiga nunca le vio tal interés de hecho ella jamás lo mencionaba"  
  
- Es una historia muy larga no es necesario que te agobie con mis problemas. " Dijo Tomoyo agachando un poco la cabeza para evitar la mirada de desacuerdo de Eriol".  
  
- Ahora es tu turno de intentar un hechizo..." le dijo Eriol ofreciéndole el libro a Tomoyo ya con el hechizo perfectamente elegido para que ella lo pudiera recitar sin mayor problema".  
  
- "Tomoyo observo repetidamente el hechizo"... Esto es una broma Hiragizawa, no voy a recitar un hechizo que esta en alemán, no cuando siento que va a cargarme la fregada..."En un instante Tomoyo se llevo las manos a la boca reconociendo que sus palabras no eran algo como se dice de lo más apropiadas"... Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento.  
  
- Escúchame, jamás haría algo así, pero la magia no va ha notar tu sentido de animo, de verdad quiero ayudarte porque más que usar magia es el hecho de que todo lo referente a esto es prácticamente nuevo para ti, y a diferencia de Sakura que lleva un poco más de camino, Tú eres apenas como un bebe que se le deben enseñar las cosas poco a poco.  
  
- "Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza comenzando a recitar el hechizo" Zeigen Sie " mir die Freiheit, die meine Seele braucht, es schließt von ihr irgendeine Angst aus, die nicht erlaubt, daß es meine wahre Macht in diesem demonstriert, das der Weg, die ewige Anweisung zu lernen ist, in alleinen wenigen Wörtern reinigt es meinen Verstand und meine Seele. (2)  
  
- No ha pasado nada " Fue lo dicho por Sakura al ver que no habia ninguna reacción".  
  
- Si ha pasado algo me siento tan bien, gracias Hiragizawa, te lo agradezco de corazon..." dijo Tomoyo, al instante que sonaba su telefono insistentemente, poniéndose ella de pie ya no estaba paralítica ese era el verdadero motivo de que Eriol le diera ese hechizo". ¿Contestas por favor Lee?  
  
- Bueno...   
  
- ¿Perdona llamo al telefono de la señorita Daidouji? " Dijo el hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea sin dejar de firmar varios papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio.  
  
- Papá, te llame a la hora que quedamos, tú secretaria dijo que estabas ocupado. "Contesto Tomoyo después de recibir el telefono de mano de Lee".  
  
- ¿Dónde estas? " Pregunta él"  
  
- Estoy en casa de mi amiga, de la que te presente ayer. "agrego Tomoyo al final"  
  
- Dame la direccion para ir por ti, asi podremos platicar de nuestros planes.  
  
- Si la direccion es...  
  
En el Hotel Japonés  
  
- ¿Entro por fin la llamada? " pregunto Liu golpeando la mesa con los dedos en repetidas ocasiones"  
  
- Todavía no, estoy intentándolo Liu debes tener tranquilidad ante todo.  
  
- Si la tranquilidad la tengo, solo quiero recordarte que nuestro padre puede regresar en cualquier momento por eso...  
  
- " Yumi interrumpió a su hermano" Entro esta llamando, vamos contesten por favor, Mao, Xiao... Bueno.  
  
- Bueno esta llamando usted a la Mansión Maxbell ¿con quien desea hablar?.  
  
- Gen fu, soy yo Yumi estarán mis hermanos en la casa. " la chica china cruza los dedos en señal de esperanza"  
  
- Señorita, Yumi déjeme ver..."el hombre se dirigió al cuarto de los jóvenes"... Joven Mao, lo llama la señorita Yumi.  
  
- Gracias atenderé la llamada desde aquí... Bueno.  
  
- Por fin los encuentro, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?  
  
- Regular, ¿Qué dijo Papá?  
  
- ¿Que dijo sobre que?..." claro quien creería que Yumi no sabia a que se refería su hermano".  
  
- Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando Yumi, de nuestro regreso inesperado a China que dijo sobre eso...  
  
- Nada, solo se limito a destrozar todo el departamento. De ahí en más no sucedió nada de novedad, bueno solo que nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en Japón, pero creo que ira por ustedes de vuelta en el trascurso de esta semana.  
  
- Yumi, déjalo que venga los del concilio están muy interesados en verlo, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, Xiao y yo tomaremos unas vacaciones por Egipto..."dijo Mao".  
  
- ¿Se van a Egipto?....Mao.  
  
- Si que sucede..."inquirió él muchacho"  
  
- Izumi..."esa palabra bastaba para que Yumi resumiera todo lo que deseaba preguntar no eran necesarias mayores complicaciones".  
  
- Se desapareció, solo eso ya me canse de hablar todo el dia sobre ella... Ya sabes que los queremos..."dijo Mao con voz muy dulce"  
  
- Mao, dile a Xiao que le mando un beso, yo también los amo ájala podamos vernos de nuevo.  
  
- ¿En que piensas tonta?... claro que nos veremos de nuevo y saldremos los cuatro juntos...  
  
- Con quien hablan. " Fue lo dicho por Houmaru al entrar al apartamento y ver a su hija con el telefono".  
  
- Con nadie, número equivocado. " el nerviosismo no estaba ayudando mucho a Yumi"   
  
- Préstame ese telefono " ordeno Houmaru"  
  
- Yumi, Liu " desde el otro lado de la línea Mao no sabia que sucedía".  
  
- Mao. " Houmaru apretó fuertemente los puños, todo su resentimiento comenzaba a salir".  
  
- Papá. "Dijo Mao colgando abruptamente el telefono".  
  
- Mao, Mao, Mao, maldición contéstame............  
  
- Deja de mirarnos así, ¿Qué te molesta tanto padre?  
  
- FUERA DE AQUI LOS DOS LARGO...   
  
- Papa, tienes que..."Yumi trataba de tranquilizar a su padre"  
  
- Largo, largo no quiero verlos. " el rostro de Houmaru se desfiguraba por el enojo"...  
  
En ese mismo momento, Tomoyo caminaba junto con su padre por el parque pingüino, y este la observaba sorprendido apenas ayer habia estado con un medico escuchando que su hija estaba paralítica, es más hasta la habia visto.  
  
- Es de verdad tan extraño, estar aquí contigo no sé, ni como empezar una conversación mi niña.  
  
- ¿Mi niña?, En primer lugar si tu comportamiento de padre arrepentido es sincero, te lo juro de corazon te lo agradezco, pero no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sea en quedarme aquí.  
  
- Mi ayuda la tendrás, ¿porque tanta insistencia en quedarte en Japón?  
  
- Alguna vez haz tenido la necesidad de hacer algo que parezca sin sentido, o más bien dicho que parezca sin sentido para los demás.  
  
- Sí muchas veces hija.  
  
- Pues la necesidad que yo tengo de quedarme es una de esas cosas.  
  
Aeropuerto De Japón  
  
El destino y el tiempo suelen moverse demasiado rápido y demasiadas veces sin sentido, sin escuchar si quiera una respuesta por eso como si los días se fumaran cual cigarro se consume en menos de lo que se pudiera decir.  
  
Y ahora ahí se encontraba Tomoyo esperando el ansiado vuelo a Alemania junto con su madre la que hasta hace menos de dos semanas era por mucho más que una madre una amiga para ella, por eso le remordía lo que estaba a punto de hacerle pero ahora necesitaba quedarse en Japón bajo cualquier circunstancia, tal vez más adelante y según lo que marcara el destino ella volvería junto con su madre y las cosas volverían a ser armoniosas.  
  
- Podemos platicar si quieres.  
  
- ¿De que?  
  
- ¿Cómo de tus piernas, Cómo fue que te curaste?.  
  
- si me cure, yo pensé que te daría felicidad. "Dijo Tomoyo, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa irónica".  
  
- Tomoyo por dios deberías cambiar esa actitud. " Sonomi quería continuar su reclamo pero la chillante voz del aeropuerto la interrumpi".  
  
- Pasajeros con destino a Alemania, favor de tomara el anden 3 puerta 6, repito...  
  
- Es nuestro vuelo. "Esta a punto de terminarse todo esto, pensó Sonomi lo último para si misma. Ahogándose inmediatamente en sus propios pensamientos al observar la figura que se estaba posesionando justo enfrente de ella"... ¿Daisuke? "Pregunto con su voz temblorosa".  
  
- Antes de que lo preguntes, vine por mi hija aquí esta claramente que no puedes sacarla del país sin mi permiso. " Explico Daisuke sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, definitivamente Tomoyo tenia razón su padre debía de haber sido actor".  
  
- ¡Que sucede aquí!, Desde cuando te interesa tu hija desde que nos separamos nunca recibí una llamada tuya preguntando por su salud, o por cualquier otra cosa que fuera importante para ella; no te metas deja que eduque a mi hija sola como siempre lo he hecho..."aseguro Sonomi llena evidentemente una molestia insólita".  
  
- " Daisuke por su parte ni siquiera perdió la compostura y en ningún momento su voz denoto lo contrario". Puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo no, déjame explicarte porque... cierto yo no me he ocupado de Tomoyo como se supone que debería hacerlo, bien si no lo hice fue porque creí que siempre estaría bien a tu lado, me equivoque.  
  
- " Esas ultimas palabras se le clavaron a Sonomi en lo más profundo de su ser ella no se habia equivocado" escúchame, todo lo que hago siempre es por Tomoyo, asi que te olvidas de esta discusión Tomoyo vámonos que no estoy dispuesta a perder el vuelo. " Comenzado a caminar con Tomoyo agarrada del brazo".  
  
- Date cuenta te estas equivocando justo ahora, ya pensaste en si tu hija quiere hacer ese maldito viaje " dijo Daisuke a gritos dando justo en el blanco".  
  
- "Los ojos de Sonomi se encontraban llenos de Lagrimas"... quédate si quieres..."entonces soltó el brazo de su hija y acelero el paso ya era suficiente, si tal vez ella estaba equivocada con el viaje, entonces también estaba equivocada al decir que conocía su hija".  
  
- Mamá...................................."dijo Tomoyo apenas audible, quería a su madre era solo que ahora su sitio estaba ahí en Japón"  
  
Continuara......  
  
Notas de la autora para pura comprensión mía digo no me vaya a confundir.  
  
0  
  
1.Nixa rey del agua ven a mí y muéstrame tus secretos, así como la sabiduría del equilibrio en tu elemento, y bríndame junto con tu poder la fortaleza de convocar al demonio de las aguas que ha sido a través de los siglos eterno rival de tus enseñanzas oh gran nixa"  
  
2." Muéstreme la libertad, que necesita mi alma, excluye de ella cualquier temor, que no permite que demuestra mi verdadero poder en esto que es la manera de aprender la instrucción eterna, en pocas palabras solo purifica mi mente y mi alma.   
  
Dejen Rewiew, o comentario, pueden mandarlo a mi e-mail creo que lo dije el otro capitulo pero que más da.  
  
Princielayahoo.com.mx  
  
Los agradeceré enormemente.  
  
Pulgarcita. "mirando en forma de ruego"  
  
siguiente capitulo   
  
Sakura y Tomoyo continúan su entrenamiento, para que la primera recupere sus cartas, mientras en China Houmaru se enfrenta a un molesto concilio que no esta de acuerdo con sus planes además conoceremos a nuevos personajes la familia Miyamura, que será muy importante en capítulos posteriores...   
  
Posdata: En serio alguien apóyeme hagan cualquier comentario yo les estaré muy agradecida. 


End file.
